Moving Forward
by readersparadise
Summary: Christian & Ana went from being High School sweethearts to strangers. Circumstances & tragedy break them apart, and now, after six years, they will be seeing each other more often than they anticipated. As they try to get along they realize that they missed each other's company the most, but with their history, will they be able to move forward together or break apart once again?
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! Now, I have ten chapter pre-written and from the looks of it, it won't be soooooo long.**

 **This story is a bit different. It incorporates pieces of other ideas I had floating in my head and I like how it's turning out.**

 **Moving Forward will be about.. well.. exactly that- moving forward. Being able to heal together. Christian and Ana met in high school and were, in fact, high school sweethearts. Circumstances and tragedy break them apart, and they don't see each other again for nearly six years. With unresolved issues and mixed emotions brings conflicts. But slowly they began to see that what they missed the most were each other's company. Now will they be able to move forward and find the happily ever after they crave for or will their history make it hard for them to try again?**

 **I'm not sure how you will all react to this. But I'll never know unless I put it out there.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Ana! Let's gooooooo."

"Katherine Grey, you're not even helping me here, I have two luggage and a damn carry on bag."

"I'm pregnant, really can't do any heavy lifting." She smirks making me laugh. I've missed this girl, it's been months since I've last seen her, but I haven't lived in Seattle for the past six years. I moved for college after I turned 18. It was spur in the moment decision to transfer to a university in Texas. So that's been home since then, now I'm returning home. After dad's death, I have a lot to take care of. I just can't believe I'm actually back for good.

Dad passed away just two weeks ago. It hit me like a truck, he had just visited me in Texas. I remember that last hug he gave me, telling me how proud he was of me. I'm glad my final moments with him were those. Two days later I received a call saying dad passed away from a car accident. It broke me.

Now I'm here, planning a funeral and taking care of all his personal belongings and thinking about what to do with his house. I wasn't planning on moving last minute but, everyone is here. I miss Kate, who's ready to pop out her first child. I miss Ariana, my step sister. She was the daughter Ray had with his ex before he and mom met. She's in her third year of college, and she needs me now more than ever. I also miss Jose, who I haven't seen in years.

 _I missed my home._

Kate married Elliot Grey two years ago. Making her twenty-two, while Elliot was twenty-six at the time. They are now having a boy, they're naming him Garrett Grey. Their wedding was small, intimate and absolutely beautiful. I still have pictures from that day, amazing memories.

Kate and I have known each other since freshmen year of high school. She's been my best friend since then, we were inseparable. Like literally, we did everything together. She became my diary, my right hand and someone I think of as a sister.

She's always had a crush on Elliot ever since she found out Christian Grey had an older brother. Ah, Christian.. I haven't talked to him since I moved to Texas, though I saw him for Kate and Elliot's wedding. There was a time where we were inseparable as well. He was my first everything. My first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first time.. Being in the same grade made us always see each other, eventually growing feelings for one another. After what happened before we started college, we never spoke again. It was heartbreaking but we were young, still learning.

Elliot started dating Kate after that. And I'm glad they found their happily ever after.

I'm moving into a pretty nice apartment in Seattle. My furniture is already there, all I have to do is settle in and unpack. This weekend, Ariana will be coming over. I'm anxious to see her. It's been a year since she went to Texas to visit.

Kate drops me off at my new place then heads home, I can tell she's tired. I thank her for picking me up slap a kiss on her cheek. She then says she'll come over in the weekend, she wants to see Ariana too.

As I settle into my new home and teak a deep breath.

 _New changes._

The next few days go by quickly. It's Saturday morning and Ariana should be here any moment. I've managed to unpack and settle almost everything, so I take today to cook breakfast and spend time with my sister. Kate called last night saying she wouldn't be able to make it tonight. It sucks but I'm glad to have alone time with Ari.

Moments later there's a knock on my door, I rush over to open it and my sister rushed into my arms.

"I missed you," she whispers and then burst into tears. She's been in my life ever since she was 2 years old. She's 20 now, so we're close. I know she's hurt with dad's passing. She needs me. Dad use to stay we were meant to be sisters, family. Because we have the same exact initial.

 _Ariana Reese Steele_

 _Anastasia Rose Steele_

"I've missed you too, short stuff." I kiss her head and I let a few tears escape myself. "How do you feel.."

"Alone."

"I'm here, you don't have to feel alone. Come in and talk to me about your classes." She nods and comes in, taking a seat on the couch. "How's everything with school."

"It's good, I'm doing great in my classes and I have a 4.0 gpa."

"That's my sister." I smile. "Any boys?"

"Ugh no.. Just got out of relationship with a guy who couldn't work with his fingers even if his life depended on it."

"ARI!" I laugh.

"Plus, he really was an asshole. Tried to use me, ha! I let him go quickly. I've been attending a few parties lately but, just for the heck of it. I'm not focusing on boys."

"Good!" I laugh. "Fuck guys. Finals are about two months away, you getting ready? I know how you like to stress over those when you still have plenty of time left."

"Kind of.. I'm just taking things slow. I don't want to stress myself out this time. I'm thinking about moving into an apartment with my roommate. We're tired of the dorm life and want some privacy and clean bathrooms."

"Do you have a steady job?" I ask.

"Yeah, we both do. We've searched and found places really affordable."

"Well, if you need help just asks."

She nods. "Thanks. So.. you broke up with that very hot cowboy?" She smirks.

"I should've never sent you a picture of him. Anyway, he was.. Ehh. Moved on." I shrug. "Come on I made breakfast."

We spend the day talking about funeral arrangements and what to do with dad's things. She thinks we should sell the house, the pictures and things he left behind are enough for us to keep. I agreed. I don't think I'd be able to enter that place without crying. The burial will be tomorrow. It's been held off too long. Now.. We just have to get through this.

But we have each other to lean on. Now, we just take things one day at a time.

* * *

 **CPOV**

"No, I will not be attending that event. I'm not needed, I'll just donate money." I hang up my the phone and sigh. I just want to home.

"Mr. Grey,"

Andrea.

"Miss Anderson is here."

I groan and shake my head. "Let her in."

"Baby." She purrs.

"Daphne, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to see you. I've missed you and my nights are getting lonely."

"Stop." I start. "I told you to stop showing up here, and I've had enough. You're not my girlfriend to be acting like this. So please exit my office. Call next time."

"God damn it, Christian, I came here for what we give each other, sex. Just come over tonight."

"We'll see." I murmur. "Now, please leave." And she does.

I sit back on my chair and let out a tired sigh. At the age of 24, I am the owner of a successful company that keep growing each year. I'm proud of all I've accomplished. I like getting all attention I've been receiving. I'm young and I've got a bigger company than most people who've been building theirs for years. But it does get stressful and tiring.

"Mr. Grey, your brother is here." Andrea says over the intercom.

"Let him in."

"Broooooo"

"Elliot, why aren't you working?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm taking a leave till after Kate gives birth. She's out with her mom, decided to pop up here and say hi." He takes a seat. "I saw daphne."

"I'm so tired of her," I groan.

"Christian let her go, she's a sleaze. You might want to get yourself checked out." The bastard laughs. "But seriously, I heard she's screwing half of Seattle."

"Shut up, asshole. How's Kate, anyways?"

"She's good, she's getting cranky now. She's so over the pregnancy and just wants the kids out already." He chuckles. "But she's good."

"That's good, she's been asking me over for dinner. Maybe I'll pop up tomorrow."

"We'll let you know. So.. Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" I ask.

"That Ana is back. Like for good this time. After her dad died, she made the decision to move back. She didn't want to leave her sister alone now."

"Right." I sigh. I haven't seen Ana since Elliot and Kate's wedding. If I can even count that day because we saw each other for one second and then avoided each other the whole day. We haven't spoken to each other ever she just packed up and left. She didn't even say anything, she was just gone. I found out when I went to visit her dad just a week after she left. Wouldn't tell me where she was at, so after a year I gave up. After all that went down the months before, we just weren't meant to be. We were too young and living in the moment. At least, that's what I tell myself. "Good for her."

"Just thought you should know."

"Yes, thanks." I nod.

"Well," he gets up. "I'll let you get back to work. See ya."

"Bye."

The thought of seeing Ana again make me shake. All I felt after she left is resurfacing. The hate, the anger, the broken heart.

The confusion.

 _The fact that I'm still not over her._

I'm fucking screwed.

Completely and utterly screwed.

* * *

 **You guys will soon enough see Ana & Christian's history. Don't be afraid to leave a review, I love hearing your input!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the amazing response!**

* * *

 **Ana POV**

It's been a whole week since I've been back.

I've started my job at SIP and it's been great. Before moving, I applied and even did some video interviews. I just wanted to be set before stepping foot back in Seattle. Now, I'm back to my editing position, and it's good to be back doing what I love. Ari has been sending texts at least once a day, which I love. It's good to be back.

Burying dad was harder than I could have ever imagined. Ariana wouldn't stop sobbing, so all I did was hold her. I was trying to keep it together for the both of us, but I couldn't. I broke down along side her. Our father is really gone. We won't ever see or hear him again, I'm still trying to let this sink in. But it's still so unreal to me.

On my desk I have a photo of me, dad and Ariana from her high school graduation. I flew out and stayed two days to see her walk down and get her diploma. It's one of my favorite family photos, I take it with me everywhere.

As I finish up what I'm doing my PA, Hannah, walks in. "Miss Steele, there was an impromptu meeting brought up. You're needed in the conference room in twenty."

"Alright." I smile. "Thank You."

As I gather my things, I get a text.

 **Ana! Can I come over again this weekend? We can have a weekend sleepover.**

I smile and reply letting her know she's always welcomed to come over, never has to ask.

I head up to the conference room and take a seat. The acting CEO is there waiting for us.

"Thank you for all for making it up here, I understand this is last minute, but I have important news. We've been keeping this a secret for a while now, waiting for things to go through. But we've sold the company and I am retiring. It is time I step down, but there's no need to worry. The new owner has agreed to keep every single one of you but of course he's running background checks. There will be a new acting CEO and both of them should be here any minute."

I release my breath the moment he says that we still get to keep our job.

"Oh, here they are. Everyone. This is Christian Grey, he's bought the company and without a doubt I know he'll make it grow. Along his side is Patrick Baker and he will be acting CEO."

I'm completely breathless the moment I lock eyes with Christian. I guess fate didn't wait long enough to thrust us back together.

 _FUCK!_

After a few moments he looks away and walks up to the end of the table. One of the the assistants on this floor starts handing out some papers.

"These are NDA's I need this signed now. Everyone in this company will eventually sign one. Not sure if you've heard, but I'm running background checks on everyone. As for now everyone keeps their job, but if I find something I don't like, you're out. I won't be here 24/7 but I'll check up all the time, I hear things I don't like you're out. You're violating codes and rules, you're out. I will be speaking to each of you individually today, so apologize in advance from keeping you away from work. You guys are what keep the company running, so getting to know you is a priority. Patrick, let's take this somewhere else."

Great. How lovely.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Anastasia Steele works at SIP soon to be Grey Publishing. How the fuck did I not know this? How come this didn't pop up in the employee sheet?

I decide to leave her for last purposely so I sit here anxiously waiting for her turn. Am I ready to speak to her again? It's been six years. Six long years where I've missed her yet have been extremely angry with her. Furious.

After almost an hour, she's up.

"Miss Anastasia Steele," I say. "Take a seat."

We have her file in front of us, so Patrick has no idea that I have history with her.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Baker, pleasure to be here."

"Ms. Steele, you've been working here for only a week but you've been really productive. May I ask why the sudden change from Dallas to Seattle?" Patrick asks.

"My father passed away, and my younger sister is in college. It was time for me to come back."

"Sorry for you loss," she nods. "From your file in Texas, we can tell your one of our best employees. That's if you continue to work the way you did. Soon, you might have to do business trips. Are you ready?"

"Of course," she smiles. "I'm ready for anything and can handle anything that comes my way."

I laugh drily. "You sure?"

She glares. "Positive."

"It'll be watching you closely, Miss Steele." Patrick says. "You're a gem."

"Oh.. Well thanks." She nods.

"That will be it." I say cutting this meeting short. "Have a good day Miss Steele."

"Have a good day gentlemen." She steps out and I take a deep breath. I look over at Patrick and he still has eyes on Ana as she walks out.

"I've read her references and I must say, she is a bright young lady. Hard worker, and has a good eye on catching things. Though, I didn't realize that besides the brains, she also had the beauty."

"Unprofessional, Baker." I hiss.

"Grey, I'm just making an obvious statement. She's a beautiful young lady, and I am a man with eyes. That is all." He explains. "Though, I wasn't lying when I said I'll keep an eye on her. She an very well turn out to be a top editor here."

"If that's what you see, I'll count on it. Don't let me down."

"I won't." He takes a stand. "Before I leave, when do you plan on changing the name?"

"Beginning of December, there's still some documents that need to be signed and processed. After that, this will officially be mine."

"Very well," he says. "Talk to you soon, Grey."

"Likewise." I answer as he steps out.

I rub my face and lean back on my chair wondering why in letting this get to me so much. Ana is back, so what? She left without telling me anything. She walked away. So why do I care?

Not only did she just vanish, she never contacted me. Ever again.

So fuck this, I won't dwell on it. I'll just continue to do what I do best.

* * *

 **Ana POV**

As I settle back into my office, my thoughts drift back to Christian. He's definitely changed, he looks more mature. He also has a hard exterior. I tried not to look his way, but stole a few glances. I decide to get back to work when Hannah enters my office.

"So is it true?" She asks.

"What's true?"

"The company was bought.."

"Oh," I say. "Yeah, but everyone keeps their job as long as they pass their background check. NDA will be coming around to be signed."

"Oh," she lets a breath of relief out. "That's great."

I smile at her and she exits my office. To keep my mind busy I drown in my work.

Around 4:30pm, I decide to start cleaning up my desk and putting everything away. I got a lot of work done today, which I'm proud of. As I clean my desk, a knock on my door get my attention.

"Come in," I tell whoever it is.

"Miss Steele, I don't think we've had the pleasure to meet. I'm Jack Hyde."

"Ah, Mr. Hyde, you're one of the editors. Am I correct?"

"Yes." He nods. "Just thought I'd see how you've done your first week. Word around the office is that you're fantastic at your job, did amazing in Texas."

"Well, if that's what people are saying then it must be true." I reply.

"It takes a lot more than doing work fast to be top editor here." He starts. "Don't let things get to your head."

"Mr. Hyde what are you getting at."

"Just telling you not to get too hyped up. Some of us have been working longer here, it takes much more than finishing fast and flashing a smile."

"I am baffled at the fact that you felt the need to come into my office and talk down on me, Mr. Hyde. If I become top editor is because my amazing skills and brains. It's because I have a good set of eyes, and I'm able to catch things quickly. It's not because I finished quickly or flashed a smile. I am your equal, not beneath you so I'm asking for respect. If you feel threatened that my work might over shine yours, maybe it's time to step up your game. Now, if you can just exit my office I would highly appreciate it." He glares and walks out my office slamming my door. How dare he?

Going home it's all I want to do right now, so I say goodbye to Hannah and head to the bus. I have been able to buy a car yet, and won't be anytime soon. So public transportation it is. The moment I walk into my place, I drop on the couch. Work days are exhausting, but I love my job.

Another week passes by and before I know it, it's Halloween. I'm just arriving home work when a very pregnant Kate dressed as a skeleton is standing next to a very tall Elliot, also dressed as a skeleton stand in front of my door.

"May I help you?" I say with a giggle.

"Come on, go get dressed and come over for games and drinks. Though, I'll be sticking to juice. We're having a small Halloween get together."

"I have nothing to wear." I say.

"Yeah you do." She throws a costume at me. "You can be a slutty nurse. Now get in there and change and be out."

I laugh as I walk into my room to change quickly. I slip on the costume, slide on the stocking and attack it to the garter belt, and let down my hair. I leave my eye makeup how it is, so I only apply ruby red lipstick. As for my shoes, I throw in a pair of black pumps. Once I'm done I grab my phone and keys and quickly head out. "Let's go. I could use some light fun."

Arrive to Kate's hour was quick. Her place is huge and extremely beautiful, I catch myself gawking. Ethan, Kate's brother, arrives first. Along with his girlfriend. After that, some of Kate's and Elliot's coworkers show up. Mia isn't able to make it which sucks, I was excited to see her. And then the last person I least expect to show up, arrives. And arrives with a date.

"I thought you said Christian wasn't coming." Kate says to Elliot.

"That's what he said, he must have thought to show up last minute. With Daphne." He says in a low tone.

He's wearing a cop uniform. The lady by his side is dressed as.. I don't fucking know. What _is_ she wearing?

I take a seat on the other side of the couch the moment they walk over.

"Christian, glad you made it." Elliot looks up at him. "Daphne, I don't remember inviting you."

She laughs. "Oh Elliot, wherever Christian goes, I go."

"I didn't realize he had a tail." This time I spit out what I was drinking in attempt not to laugh.

"Anastasia. Didn't realize you waltz back into everything you left behind."

"I indeed did, Christian." I shrug. "Not that it's any of your business, of course."

"And who are you?" Daphne asks.

"That's Anastasia Steele, she's an old acquaintance of ours." Christian answers for me.

"Oh, well hello. Oh my god, your shoes are beautiful! Where did you get them, I love the black gems at the bottom." She says to me. She has an annoying voice but she's being nice, so screw it.

"Paris," I answer.

"No really where did you get them?"

"Paris," I repeat myself.

"You've been to Paris? I'm jealous!"

"Mhm," I nod. "Last year, gifted it to myself. Was a rather amazing experience and I'm counting down the days till I return."

"You're going again?" Kate asks.

"Yes, after the new year. Well, planning it so far. With a new job I don't think I'll be able to take a few days off."

"Well I love your shoes, they are gorgeous."

"Well, thank you." I reply. "I sent a red pair to my sister as a blue pair to Kate."

"She sure did." My best friend smiles. "I wear them often."

Christian refused to acknowledge me anymore, so I do the same. I won't waste my time. The night goes by easily. Everyone is cracking jokes, talking to their own group, having a drink. Others are playing with dart boards. It's all easy going.

Suddenly a guy, must be one of Elliot's co-workers, sits next to me.

"Nurse, my heart rate is up, can you check me?"

"That was actually really bad and cheesy, please stop." I tell him.

"Fine fine, it was corny. But, you're gorgeous and I wanted an excuse to talk to you."

"Well here you are."

He places his hand on my thigh, sliding it up. I push it away and he laughs. "Come on, babe." He says and places his hand on my thigh again.

I shove him away. "My thigh may be visible, but that does not give you an invitation to touch me. Put your hands on me again, and I'll fuck break it. Understood?"

"Whatever bitch."

"Oh, how clever," I clap his way.

Elliot comes by asking what happen so I tell him, he kicks the guy out and apologizes to me. I told him not to, he didn't do anything.

I stay seated and my eyes drift to the girl Christian brought. They must be arguing because of all her arm movement. She then stomps her foot, flips her hair and walks away. All Christian does is roll his eyes and shake his head. I laugh and shake mine. He always hated I how I rolled my eyes but he now does it.

By 10pm, I'm ready to go home. I'm tired and I have a long work day the next day. I walk up to Elliot and Kate telling them I have to go. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Of course," Elliot answers. "We drove you here, we take you back. Wait.. Christian!" He calls him over. "Aren't you leaving too? Can you drop off Ana?"

Great. I'm convinced Elliot hates me.

"Sure, I'm leaving now so let's go." He says coldly. I give both Elliot and Kate a hug and follow Christian out. He opens the door for me and I step in, taking a seat.

After seat belts have been clicked on, he drives off asking for my address. I calmly give it to him.

"Sorry about your dad" he suddenly speaks.

"Thanks."

The drive is silent and uncomfortable. I feel him look over at me a few times, but I look straight ahead. This is awkward and I don't know what to do.

"So you're back in Seattle, huh? Leave with no warning and back with no warning."

"I'm not in the mood for this, Christian. So if that's what you want to talk about let me advice you to stop. I won't add fuel to your flame."

"As always."

I bite my tongue from saying what's that suppose to mean. He's itching for an argument and he certainly isn't getting one.

When we arrive to my place I quickly jump out the car and head right up to my home. Far away from him as possible. I knew being back in Seattle would be a huge change, but seeing him so soon isn't working in my favor.

* * *

 **Next chapter will either be up tonight or tomorrow :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Daphne left on her own after her argument with Christian, guys. :)**

* * *

Days come and go all the same. Ari and I text a lot, and I visit Kate as much as I can. I also called up Jose and met up with him last week. He's married! He seems happy so that makes me happy. I'm glad to know he's doing even better than okay, he was a close friend. We decided that we should meet up soon, again. He would like to introduce me to his wife, so I agreed. Im sure soon we'll set up a day to hang out.

Weeks pass and it's thanksgiving week. Ariana has been expressing how excited she is to spend her week off with me, I've been expressing back how happy I am to have her for a few days. It's Monday and Ariana should be arriving to pick me up from work any minute now.

At five she texts me letting me know she's outside so I race out to her. She jumps into my arms the moment she spots me and I hug her tight. "Oh my god, your hair!"

"Do you like it?" She asks.

"Yes, I love it!"

She has a black to silvery ombré and it looks absolutely amazing on her. She has green eyes, so it's a very sexy look.

"I wanted something new, so I went crazy. It's definitely my favorite makeover I've give me myself so far." I laugh and step into her car.

"I'm jealous you have a car and I don't."

"How the tables have turned." She laughs and drives off to my place.

She parks the car when we get to our destination and I help her with her bags.

"Go put your things in the spare room." She nods and goes of into the direction of the room.

I decide to get started on dinner, but a few minutes into looking at what to cook I settle on ordering takeout.

Ariana and I sit on the floor, watching movies and eating dinner. She tells me about her new professor who apparently is young and rather hot. She also tells me about a scandal with one of the frat houses, which scares me a bit.

"Ariana, please be careful out there."

"I am, I promise. I don't like that frat house, they're a bunch of dicks with no morals. The only people that attend their parties are freshmen that know nothing about rumors that go around."

"That's dangerous," I shake my head.

"Yeah, the dean is trying to close it down but it's a bit of a struggle. But, professor Hamilton is also on it." She says with dreamy eyes. "Ana he's seriously hot. Like H-O-T. And, he's only twenty-six. I asked."

"Of course you did," I laugh. "If you do anything with him please refrain from telling anyone, I don't want to see this scandal on the news." I joke.

"Lips sealed." She giggles. "He's hot but I'm not like 99% of the girls that are honestly trying to get with him. It's sad, Ana. Really. One of them came on to him right in the middle of class. And it wasn't subtle flirting, it was full hit on. He looked uncomfortable and I felt bad."

"What class does he teach?"

"Creative writing." She takes a sip from her drink. "Since I major in English Literature I thought it would be fun to take creative writing. And it is fun, I can express my self through story or poetry. I can create anything. My words just flow out."

Ariana and I are both avid readers. We can read absolutely anything, but our love began with classics. It's something that brings us together, and it makes me happy she's working on a bachelors on English Literature just like I did. She's also a writer, and although I write too, I don't do it as often as she does. She has a talent to story tell. Poetry and any kind of writing just comes to her easily.

"He has such a way with words, I swear. He makes me melt! He told us how he taught two years in a high school, now he's teaching in a university to see which he likes best. But he's mostly deciding on taking a year off after the school year is over to think about what to do next. He'll either go back to teaching here or in Italy. My god Ana he spoke to us in Italian and I almost had an orgasm."

"Gross, Ari." I laugh. "But he does sound dreamy. Tell him I said hi."

"Nope." She laughs shaking her head.

The rest of the night we eat junk food and watch one more movie. We head off to bed since I have work in the morning, but I tell her I only work till Wednesday, which excites her.

So as I doze off into a deep slumber, I think about what I should do with my sister for the rest of the time she's here.

Tuesday and Wednesday go by in a breeze. On Thursday morning, thanksgiving, I'm woken up by the beast.

"Ariana stop jumping on me!"

"Well get up!" She squeals. "I've planned our day. We're getting mani-pedi's and we're giving you a new hair makeup over."

"Whyyyyy?" I whine.

"Because I think you would look hot as blond, not blonde blonde, more like a champagne blonde color."

"Blonde?!" Is this girl serious?

"Yes! It'll be fun to do something new. Come on, please?"

"Fine fine, I'm up. Let me go get ready, as you should too."

"YES!" She screams in victory, making me laugh. I wake up and get ready for the day.

Ariana drives us to a salon and the first think we go is get our nails done. Mani-pedi's are so relaxing!

Afterwards it's time to do my hair, I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going blonde. I ultimately decide on a honey blonde color, which Ari agrees on. She decide to get a wash and blow set and asks for some curls. I absolutely love her hair, it just fits her. The color and all.

Hours go by and I'm officially a blonde, and I fucking love it. Holy shit, my blue eyes seem a bit wild now. My hair is still long, but I got some bangs. The ends are in small waves making my hair flow beautifully. I'm so glad Ari pushed this upon me, I love it.

Beating her to it, I pay for everything. She whined about paying for us but I couldn't let her do that. So I payed.

We drive around for a bit, blasting music and singing at the top of our lungs. These are the moments I love the most, where nothing matters. Just two sisters having a blast.

Ultimately, we stop to get some food.

"From the looks of it we're not having a traditional thanksgiving meal."

"Oh well," Ari shrugs. "This is much more fun."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **CPOV**

Breaking whatever I had with Daphne, on Halloween, was the best decision I've made lately. She was beginning to get clingy and obsessive, it was time to let her go before it became worse.

I'm finishing up work early. It's thanksgiving and I have to keep up with tradition. No matter how much of a hard ass I can be, my mother scares me. So if she wants all her children there at a certain time to help with thanksgiving dinner, then that's what she'll get.

I sent Taylor home to pick up a bag I asked Gail to pack. Something to change into when I take a shower at my mom's place. So when he arrives to pick me up, we head over to my childhood home. From the looks of it, Elliot and Kate have arrive and I know Mia is there since she still lives with our parents. When I walk I'm greeted by my dad and sibling. Mom apparently went out to get some last minute groceries. Kate smiles my way and I wave.

My mind drift back to Halloween night and how Ana looked. I didn't know she was coming. Kate must have invited her after she heard I declined the invitation. Then I decided to show up last minute. Fate hates me, always putting me in her way.

But damn it, she looked fucking gorgeous.

I shake the flashback off and go help my family. I usually just chop shit or stir shit, because frankly, cooking is not my best talent. I nearly burn bread, so I stay away from anything complicated.

"So is Ana really staying for good? Or just for a while?" Mia asks Kate.

"For good," Kate answers. "She's working at SIP."

"Oh hey everyone," mom says walking in with groceries. "Sorry I'm late, I bumped into someone so I stopped to chat with them."

"Who mom?" Mia asks.

"Anastasia and Ariana! Can you believe it? I knew Ana was back but I didn't expect to see them both so soon." Mom is beaming and I'm here frozen in my spot. Knowing my mother, I know how this conversation is going to end.

"They were on their way home," she continues. "I looked to my right and saw them in the car and I made them pull over so we can talk. Ana and Ari have grown so much, they look beautiful. I still feel so bad that their father passed away, ultimately I decided to invite them over. A family dinner could be just what they need. Now, let's get back to cooking. We have a lot to make."

Bingo. I knew it.

I mentally ask myself what I did to deserve this. It seems like everyone is oblivious to my history with Ana. As if it never happens. And yes, maybe it's been years and it's time to move on. But, it's something that still hurts deep.

But fate is keen on making our paths cross. I just don't understand why.

Well, this is wonderful.

* * *

 **I know you guys are anxious to know what drove them apart, and you will find out during the next chapter. Guys, don't over think things, what happened was caused between them two. They didn't know how to handle a certain situation, which led Ana to walk away. I hope you enjoyed this one :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two updates in one day, just because. Here we go..**

 **But before I do I have to address a review because I'm actually a bit confused..**

 _ **-** I'm confused is this an Ana and Christian story or an Ariana story? Clearly, you enjoy writing about her because it's all this story seems to be about. Even writing about her you complement her awkwardly. I enjoy original characters, but not when it seems the writer is fascinated with only them. I don't think we need so much on her as we do Ana and Christian. if you want to write a story on Ariana do it on another page and not under FSoG. **  
**_ **I'm not exactly sure how bringing up sister bonding moments make it automatically an Ariana story? She's Ana's sister, they haven't spent time like this in years, I'm giving everyone an idea of what type of person she is since she will be in the story. The first three chapters is Ana adapting to this change, slowly seeing everyone. Also, it's only been _THREE_ (counting this one would make it four) _CHAPTERS_. I wasn't going to have C  & A back together 2.5 seconds into the story. It's a slow and steady beginning. And if you would've waited, you would've seen that Ana and Christian begin to interact a lot more starting chapter four. I'm not sure if you have read my other stories, but usually my original characters are brought up a lot. But again, I don't understand how their sister moments automatically make it a story about Ariana. **

* * *

**Ana POV**

I never expect to see Grace again so soon. Let alone have her invite me over to thanksgiving dinner. She seems excited to see me, the moment I pulled over and stepped out the car she gave me a hug.

Grace has always been a loving person. I've truly missed her.

So now I sit on my bed and wonder what the hell to wear. I can't believed I actually agreed to this. But saying no to Grace wasn't going to go well. She would have kept insisting. After my shower I decide to wear a black, long sleeve dress, with gray heels. Since my hair is done, I just fix it a bit and apply my makeup. I decide to go with a natural look. Something simple.

"Why are we doing this, again?" Ariana steps out the room, all dressed. "Really, Ana.. Dinner with Christian and his family? This is asking for trouble."

"I couldn't say no to Grace. You saw how happy she was to see me.. to see us! She was legitimately beaming with joy."

"I could've said no." She shrugs. "No disrespect to her, she's always been great. But Christian is there so saying no wouldn't hurt."

"I've already seen him, twice. He bought SIP and he was at Kate's for Halloween." I sigh. "I'll eventually keep seeing him, Ariana. Kate is married to his brother, us never crossing paths is near impossible."

"Yes, but there's just events where you're not needed. _You_ don't _need_ to be _there_." She shakes her head. "But I know it's much more than not being able to say no to Grace. I know you, love or hate him, you have to be around him. Now let's go, before I get more annoyed that I end up killing Christian if he makes one stupid remark."

I roll my eyes and we head over to the Grey's. This time I drive, while Ari took pictures of her self making me shake my head. Once we arrive, my nerves strike up. Why did I agree, really? This is so stupid, maybe I should turn back around. But I'm too late, Ari already got out the car and is on her way to ring the bell. I follow behind quickly.

Grace opens the door with a warm smile. "Oh, look at you too. You both look so beautiful. I'm honestly so glad you both came, it's going to be great." Stepping in I look around. Nothing had changed since last time I was here. "Everyone is already seated, come with me."

As Ariana and I walk into the dinner room, Mia runs out way giving us a hug. "It's been years! Well years for you, Ana. I actually see Ariana a lot since her roommate is one of my friends sister."

"Right," Ari says. "Kayla's older sister is your friend."

"Ana! You're a blonde!" Kate squeals. "Ariana your hair!" We both laugh at her reaction. "I love the new look."

"Thank you." We say.

"Ariana, Anastasia, have a seat." Carrick speaks up. "You ladies look beautiful tonight. I'm sorry to hear about your father but I'm glad to see you girls after so long." We nod taking a seat. Everything look delicious.

Before everyone digs in, everyone takes a turn on saying what they're thankful for.

"I'm thankful for my business that's growing each day and for my new takeover. I'm thankful for my family and friends, and for being healthy." Christian hasn't taken his eyes of me since I've arrived. Gaping at me, studying me. Taking in my new look most likely, but his gaze burns. I feel my body scorched. Why can't he just look away.

Everyone keep going and then it's my turn.

"Well, I'm thankful for all I've accomplished so far. I'm thankful for having an amazing time with my father before he passed away. I'm most thankful for being back home, where my sister and friends are."

After that, we all dig in. Elliot and Kate talk about how excited they are for Garrett's arrival, which is any day now. He tells us how she's been getting contractions for a few days now, it freaks him out a bit. Mia talks about her new business venture. She's opening up a dress boutique with a friend. Grace asks Ariana how she's doing in school after learning she's a junior in college. She gushed about her time and how she loves her classes.

"Ana, Kate says you're working at SIP, how's that?" Grace asks.

"It's wonderful, only been working there for a week and a half, but I love it. I'm great at what I do and it brings me joy when people acknowledge me. Though, I've noticed I have to work harder to prove myself. It's come to my attention that people may feel.. Threatened that a younger and newer editor may be topping their skills. People can get touchy."

"Well, let me tell you something Ana.. It doesn't matter how many years a person have worked in a field, if their work doesn't come up to par. If you are skyrocketing and achieving goals, screw everyone. Don't let people belittle you." I smile at Grace and nod. "Now, I must say. I'm glad to hear your making feel uncomfortable. Means you're doing your job right."

I throw my head back and laugh. "Of course, no one can cross me."

Dinner goes by with ease, which is actually surprising. Christian doesn't say a word to me. I'm thankful he doesn't, we're being civil. It's a step forward.

We're now in the living room talking about Christmas when Kate groans in pain.

"You okay?" Elliot asks.

"Contractions again."

I take a seat next to her, holding her hand. "Exactly how long have you've been having them?

"A week now," she breathes. "Oh fuck.."

"How far apart?" I ask.

"Five minutes?"

"I think it's best if you get her to the hospital."

"No I'm fine, I swear." But another groan in pain says otherwise. "Oh god, this is worse."

"Let's go for a walk in the back." I tell her. "I did this with a friend of mine back in Texas when she was pregnant."

"Walk, yes, I can do that." Elliot and I help her up and we take her for a stroll. We keep her mind occupied by making conversation, which she seems to be thankful for.

"Uh-oh.." She says.

"What?" Elliot asks but I look down, and everything clicks.

"Shit, her water broke." I say and we quickly get her inside.

"Bro!" Elliot throws Christian's his car keys. "I need you to drive us to the hospital, Kate's water broke."

"We'll follow behind." I say getting Ari's car keys and heading out.

"Wait for me! Mom and dad are leaving in a few but I want to go now." Mia says running out to us. She sits in the back while my sister sits in the passenger side.

We all arrive to the hospital at the same time, Kate and Elliot go in while the four of us wait out.

"I'll.. I'll call Ethan." Mia says taking a stand.

"Funny she even speaks to him," Ariana shifts facing me. "They had a fall out the beginning of the year."

"Ethan and Mia?"

"Mhm." She nods. "It was something big. I believe that it's just a matter of time before they get back together. But I heard he has a new girlfriend so I don't know."

Hmm.. Ethan and Mia. Who would have thought.

We sit in silence just patiently waiting for news and updates on Kate. Christian is all the way on the other side of the waiting room. It's like he's purposely avoiding me.

Christian parents arrive minutes later and Grace uses the fact that she's a doctor to be able to go in.

Lucky..

Hours go by and Ariana fell asleep on her seat, head against the wall. Mia is leaning against Ariana, close to falling asleep. Ethan and his parents are here talking to Carrick and Grace. In sudden rush, Christian takes a seat next to me.

I freeze.

"This could've been us all those years ago." The sadness in his voice that throws me off. "You in labor, me by your side. Life can be cruel."

"Don't." Is all I manage to say.

"We would've been the first ones." The laugh he lets out is a dry one. I can still hear the sadness behind his words. "We weren't even given the chance."

Why is he bringing this up now, why at this very moment? Why couldn't he just hold it in? Doesn't he know it bothers me too?

"I don't remember you being this hurt when I had the miscarriage. In fact, you were even more angry with me, cold. It's like it never happened." I say. "So I'm going to ask you nicely to please drop it. I don't have to have this conversation now."

"Well it's bound to happen."

"Just not now!" I argue, realizing I'm talking loudly now.

"Of course you never talk about anything."

"Christian, Ana, why don't you take it outside." Grace says. I nod taking and stand and Christian follows behind.

"Why bring it up now?" I ask.

"Cause it hurts to think about what we lost at a time like this. We lost our child, Ana. Even before it was born. To this day, it hurts me. And then.. You just left. Like nothing."

"You stupid, stupid man! If I recall, you were actually MAD that I got pregnant. Me being pregnant meant you had to stay in Seattle for college, meaning you had to give up your football scholarship. Then after the miscarriage, it's like you gave up your future for nothing. Because it was all gone! We began our school year in WSU and what did you do? You ignored me. You wouldn't speak to me and all I kept was the cold shoulder, meanwhile I was fucking broken Christian. We had lost something we were just beginning to accept. I was no longer putting myself to your treatment, so I left. I needed to start new. We didn't just loose our child, we lost us. There was no more trust, communication.. There was no more love. So don't you even dare be mad at me. I did what I felt was best for me."

"Ana, I was young-"

"I get that." I interrupt. "We both were young and naive and it's obvious we didn't know how to juggle everything at once, but I left THREE MONTH after the miscarriage. In those three months you put no effort on me. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Why didn't you want me to know where you went to?" He asks.

"Everything happens for a reason and I felt like me losing the baby was life's way of telling us we weren't meant to be."

He shakes his head ready to say something but grace comes out to interrupt us. That's when I realize my cheeks are wet.. I'm crying.

"Kate and Elliot would like to speak with you both."

"We'll be there in a minute." Christian answers. After Grace leaves, he turns to me. "Look Ana.. We were both wrong and-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." I wipe my cheeks and start walking in. Grace let's me where her room is at, and Christian follows behind. "Hey."

"Hi." Elliot says.

"How many centimeters?" I ask Kate.

"Fucking three!" She hisses. "Anyway, we just wanted to let you know that we want you both to be the godparents. That's if you agree."

"Of course," I smile. "I'd be honored."

"Me too." Christian says. "It would be my pleasure to become that little boy's godfather."

I go over and hug Kate. She looks up at me with worried eyes. "Are you okay, have you been crying?"

"I'm fine," I lie. "Just tired."

"Go home."

" _What?_ " I say.

"I said go home, I can't believe you just lied to me. You've been crying and I'm guessing it's Christian's fault." Kate says.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"Christian.." Elliot cuts him off.

"Both of you, go home, blow off steam, get some rest. And then at 9am sharp I want you both here to meet your godchild, that's if I already gave birth. Understood?"

"Yes." I nod. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be.. Just rest. You too Christian. You're lucky I can't castrate you from here."

"Sorry." He says and we both walk out at once. He looks over at me apologetic and I shrug it off.

After waking up Ariana we head home. And once I reach my bed I doze off with thoughts of Christian.

* * *

 **Sooooo... let me know what you think..**

 **Things will begin to arise between them now. Unresolved issues and mixed emotions will begin to play out.**

 **Next update will either be over the weekend or next week. :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ana won't be blonde for long ;) I just wanted to do something different for a while**

* * *

The next day I let Ariana sleep in, while I head to the hospital. Kate wanted me there at 9am sharp to meet her child but she could most likely still be in labor. It was only 1am when I left, and she was only three centimeters dilated.

Christian and I arrive at once, so we both make our way to their hospital room. As we approach, Elliot steps out.

"Hey, is she awake?" I ask.

"Yeah," he nods. "She actually gave birth an hour ago, doesn't want to go to sleep until she sees you both so you can go in now."

"Oh god, congratulations!" I give him a quick hug and head in where I see Kate looking beautiful as ever with her child in her arms. "Oh my goodness.." I say lowly making her look up. "Look at that little bundle of joy!"

"I can't believe he's here already. My little Garrett Richard Grey."

"Can I hold him?" I ask excitedly and she nods. Making the transition from her arms to mine slowly, I calm my excitement down. "He is so cute! So small, fragile."

Christian comes up from behind and decided to stand to my right, closely, making me tense. He puts his arm around my shoulder leaning in to get a better look. "He's so small.." He whispers.

I try to keep calm, so I keep my focus down on the baby. Garrett is precious and it's hard not to smile. He's just someone to be joyful about.

"Can I hold him now?" Christian asks.

I nod.

"Wait, let me take a seat." I laugh and wait for him to take a seat before having Garrett over.

"Okay, you have to support his head with your arm- no not like that. Damn it take your jacket off." I say. When he takes it over my eyes roam over his chest and his muscly arms. Yep, he works out. And he's all man now. The veins on his arm are actually a turn on. "Okay, here. Gentle.."

"Okay.. I think I got this." He whisper. "He seems even smaller when I have him. I'm afraid I'll hurt him."

"You won't. You'll be fine." I stand up straight and look over at Kate who's been staring at us the whole time. I quickly make conversation to snap her out of it.

Christian and I only stay for one hour, Kate needs to rest and it looks like Elliot might take a nap too. We both head out, not saying a single thing. Everything between us is empty and cold.

We head our own way.

I spend the weekend with Ariana slumming it around the apartment. We talked about anything and everything. Eventually I tell her what happened with Christian and I while she was asleep at the hospital and she seemed mad. But I'm sure it's a natural reaction since we're family. We binge watched horror movies and then switched to Christmas movies. On Sunday she visits Kate to see then baby and by the afternoon she heads back to campus. Next time I see her it will most likely be for winter break.

The work week begins slow. Monday and Tuesday I was drowning in work. But I welcomed it, I needed my mind occupied. A few other guys have approached me. One that works in finance and the other is part of the advertisement team. I've noticed that there are about 7 women in this building younger than 25, including me. These men see young, fresh meat and they attack. It's actually hilarious and weird. Jack Hyde has caught me in the hallway a few times already. He seems really sleazy, I try to keep my distance as much as I can.

It's Wednesday morning and I'm heading back to my office after a meeting. I take a seat on my chair and resume my work, but an interruption distracts me.

"Why would you fucking file a report against me?" He slams his hands on my desk.

"Mr. Hyde, how dare you barge into my office and accuse me of something I haven't done?" I stand up angrily. "Do you not have any manners? First of all, don't you ever slam your hands in my desk as if you have the right to demand anything. Second of all, don't ever come into my office without my permission. As a matter of fact, make an appointment if you want to see me. Third of all, stop bothering other women, I didn't file any report on you but it looks like I might have to." I hiss. "Oh, and never swear at me again. Understood? No get out. Now."

He stands there glaring at me.

"OUT. NOW!" I yell this time. He opens the door to head out but bumps into Christian. Great, why is he here?

"Is there a problem here?"

"Nope." I shake my head. "Mr. Hyde was just leaving now."

After Jack leaves, Christian stands by the door looking at me. "May I come in?" I nod. He closes the door and I offer him to take a seat.

"Why are you here?" I ask lowly.

"I just wanted to talk. I wanted to apologize for bringing up what I did the other night. It was no time and place for that type of conversation, and you clearly weren't ready to talk to me yet. I pushed you and I made you cry, I am sincerely sorry. I just want us to be able to be civil. It is impossible to avoid one another now, Kate and Elliot are married and now they are parents. We will be seeing each other for many events, I want there to be no hard feelings. I don't want us to argue."

"Like you said the other night. We were both wrong.. Six years ago. Me leaving without saying anything and you treating me the way you did. Our actions led us to where we are now. So if you have anything else to say just say it now, so we can just get it out of the way."

"I- I don't think this is the right place to let everything out.. because I'm sure I'm not the only one who has a lot to say." He sighs. "But I won't bring anything up until you're ready to talk. To _actually_ talk.. just us two. Privately."

"Thank you.."

He reaches forward and caresses my cheek, masking me gasp. "You're still beautiful as ever, Anastasia. You look grown and in power. I must say, blonde suits you. But I'll admit I'll miss your dark hair."

"Christian.." I warn.

"Stating the obvious is all I'm doing. I'd be lying if I said I'm not attracted to you."

"Please just-"

"I know there's no us, sweetheart. I swear I'm not doing anything." I feel an emptiness in my heart when he says that. There hasn't been an us for years. "I'm just taking in what I lost. A future for us doesn't exist."

His words feel forced, like he's convincing me or himself of it.

 _There is no us. There is no us. There is no us. We can't be together. We won't be together._

That's what I convince myself of, but my brain and heart both know that's a lie. The moment he touched me I felt all I've been missing. I'm screwed. I'm royally screwed. If there is one thing I have to admit is that all those years I spent away, never came between my love him. I still haven't gotten over Christian Grey.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I can't believe I told her that. I can't believe I admitted that aloud. Leaving back to GEH was all I wanted to the moment I left her office. I hate that I love her still. I hate that she's still beautiful as ever. I hate that I keep hurting her.

But she hurt me too. I missed her for six longs years and now she's back. Bringing back everything I felt for her.

I drown myself in my work, keeping my mind occupied. But no matter what, my thoughts drift off to Anastasia. I still remember when we first met. Jesus, even when I was 14 she had me speechless.

}-{

 _"I'm sure you're all excited for the Halloween dance this weekend." Mr. Jensen says. "Tickets are still on sale, today will be the last day to purchase them." When the bell rings everyone gets up and head to their next class._

 _Halloween dance. I'm definitely not wasting my money on that. It sounds lame. As I walk to my next class, I quickly pull out my phone just to check it. I like to keep myself distracted. As I put my phone away I bump into someone, dropping my phone._

 _"Crap." I murmur._

 _"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was going." I retrieve my phone and look at the person who I bumped into. She's standing up from picking up what she dropped. "Oh my.. The screen in cracked. I'm so so so sorry."_

 _Holy fuck. Her eyes are so blue. So big and blue.. I can't look away._

 _"It's fine." I manage to say._

 _"No it's not. I'm such a klutz, I should've paid attention and now-"_

 _"It's fine." I offer her a smile. "I didn't see where I was going either."_

 _Her hair is long, thick and wavy. It frames her face, her adorable face._

 _"Okay.." She nods. "I better get going."_

 _I notice she has a Halloween dance ticket in her hand. "Wait you're attending the dance?"_

 _"Yeah," she blushes. "My friend Kate wants me there but I don't want to go. I barely know anyone yet."_

 _"Well, you'll know me. I'm going." I decide in the spot._

 _"Really? Well I guess that's great." She smiles. "See you around."_

 _"I'm Christian."_

 _"I'm Ana. I gotta go." She rushes off with a smile on her face that makes me smile. I put my phone away and head to purchase a ticket for the dance._

 _Huh.. It might not be so boring after all._

}-{

That dance was so much fun, I made her laugh all night. She even danced with me once. She was so shy and quiet, but that just made me want to know her more. I remember she put on a princess costume, so innocent. That night was one of the best high school experiences I had gotten. And trust me there are many, thanks to her.

* * *

 **What do you guys think of the flashback? I might add more throughout the story. I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I really appreciate all the positive reviews, it truly makes me smile. There was a review I recently received that made me giggle.  
**

 _When i had an email update with this new story, I didnt really pay attention. BUT I NEVER in a million years thought that I'd sacrifice taking my exams cuz i started reading this beautiful story._  
 _PPLLLLEAAASE UPDATE real soon._  
 _PS: Why is Christian not so obsessed? More of Christian's POV please  
_ **Thank you so much for reading! Regarding your question, Christian isn't so obsessed (yet) since he's still stuck on the fact that she showed up out of nowhere. He's still feeling the anger he felt when she left, but he's also confused with what he feels at the moment. He has feelings for her still, but convinces himself him and Ana have been over for years. You'll begin to see a little change between them soon ;)**

* * *

 **Ana POV**

Two weeks pass by and I notice Christian stops here once a day when he doesn't have to. But, he only stop to see me once a week. He says he wants to try to be friends now, but I don't think I can do it. We have too much history to pretend nothing happened. I don't think I can handle being around him without breaking down or jumping on his lap. It's too hard.

 _God damn it, Ana.. calm your hormones_

But I promised him I'll keep thinking about. He's putting effort so I should put some too, right?

Jack Hyde has tried to make amends too, but I flat out turned him down. I don't want to be his friend. I'm just his colleague. After three rejected invitations for drinks, he still doesn't get the point.

I make my way to the conference room for a meeting, just to keep things up to date. Jack is already there and I hold the urge to roll my eyes the moment he looks at me. It makes me uncomfortable the way he checks me out.

"Miss Steele, you're looking.. Good." He says.

"Umm.. Thanks I guess." I take a seat and hope people start entering soon. I don't like being alone with Mr. Hyde.

Thankfully people start coming in. The last one to make his way in is our new acting CEO.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you're ready to get started today. Who wants to update me on this weeks job?"

Everyone takes their turn talking, I don't say much because I don't have to. Mr. Baker came over to my office last week telling me he's keeping track of me and my work. So I'm sure he knows how I've been doing.

"Okay, let's talk about business trips that came up this morning. Jack, Ana, I need you both head to NYC this Friday. There's an important conference being held there. Jack always goes, Ana I think this might me a great learning experience for you. You have proven yourself to me these past few weeks. You're great at your job, always on point. Let's help you venture off to get higher in your position. Meeting over, everyone get back to your job."

This is great and this is bad. A fucking conference in NYC but I have to go with Hyde.

"Miss Steele, maybe we should go ahead and book our stay."

"Mr. Hyde, I'll be booking my flight and hotel on my own."

"Fine." He smirks. "You still have to work with me on what we'll be present at that conference. See you Wednesday morning."

FUCK!

"I'm busy Wednesday morning, I can do tomorrow." I say. I am busy, I have an appointment.

"Fine. Tomorrow. 8am sharp."

He just bossed me around like he owns me. I take a deep breath and head back to my office to get back to work.

Jack Hyde has become and unwelcome distraction. I wish I could just ignore it.

}-{

As the work day comes to an end, and the sky turns shades of orange and red, I pack all my things and head out.

But I bump into a human wall called Christian Grey.

"Hey," he smiles.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I said that a bit more cold than I intended.

"Oh, I heard you don't have a car yet. Just wanted to offer you a ride home, public transportation is a bitch at this time."

"Tell me about" I groan.

"Come on, I'll drive you home."

I take up this offer because he's being nice. Also because I don't want to take the bus.

As we walk to the elevator, Patrick stops him to make conversation. "Ana here will he heading to a big conference this Friday."

"Is she?" He looks at me. "Great job, Ana." He smile making me blush a bit.

"Where are you two headed?"

"I'm dropping her off at her place." Christian answers him, Patrick looks confused. "Funny story, Ana and I go way back. We met in high school."

"Wow, small world." Patrick laughs. "Never would've guessed it back when we had the small interview with her. You were so poised."

"I was being professional," Christian says. "Now I'm being the friend."

 _Friend._

"Of course," Patrick nods.

"Mr. Baker, Mr. Grey, hello Miss Steele" here comes Jack.

"Mr. Hyde, good to catch you before you leave. Getting everything for the business trip? Christian, Jack Hyde here will be going along with Ana to the conference."

"He is?" Christian tenses.

"Yes, one of the best here."

"I must go now, just wanted to say goodbye." Thank god. _Adios Hyde_.

"Oh before I go too, what happened with the report that was filed against an employee here." Christian asks

Christian heard about that? He must not know it was on Hyde.

"The women who filed it took the claim back. She was upset that Hyde wouldn't take her out on a date so she was mad and took it out by filing a report. I told her I don't tolerate false accusation and had to let her go."

How come I don't believe not a bit of that shit?

"Hyde?!" Christian half yells. "As in the guy going with Ana to the conference."

"Yes, him."

"I don't like this one bit. Keep an eye on him." Christian lightly takes my arm and we get into the elevator and head out the building. "I have a bad feeling about Hyde. I'm going to have my security team look more into him." He tells me as we step into the car. Of course he has people that drives him.

I don't comment about him wanting to look more into Jack because secretly I hope he finds something.

I look out the window and stare at the building as who ever is driving, starts the car.

"His name is Jason Taylor, head of security, personal driver at times." He whispers in my ear.

Before I answer him my stomach roars.

"Hungry?" He chuckles.

"Yes." I blush. "I haven't eaten all day."

"You need to remember to eat. How about we stop somewhere for dinner?"

"What?!"

"Dinner? We can go somewhere to eat before you head home."

"I don't know.." I say. "I could just eat home and-"

"It's just dinner I promise." He's begging. _He actually begs.._

"Okay." I agree. "Okay, fine. That's okay." Is it really okay?

"Taylor, head to my usual spot. The food is great there, Ana. You'll love it."

I nod and stare out the window but I can sense him staring at me. I just agreed to dinner with Christian Grey.

* * *

 **Christian POV**

I can't believe I just begged Ana to have dinner with me. I can't believe she actually accepted.

 _But of course I begged.._

The moment we arrive to the restaurant, I ask for a private booth. The waitress leads us and I walk behind Ana.

As we take a seat, she picks up the menu.

"How was your day?" I ask as soon as I take a seat.

"same as usual," she shrugs. "Full of work."

"Are you enjoying working at SIP?"

"Yes," she nods. "It's nice. I enjoy the work and I love proving myself each day."

I smile a bit, she's much more confident than she was all those years ago. "That's great. SIP will no longer be SIP soon." I begin to tell her. "The name will be changed to Grey Publishing. Thought I'd let you know ahead of time."

"Wow, that makes it even more real."

"Make what more real?" I ask.

"That you're my boss," she smiles. "Who would've thought that would ever happen?"

"Who would've thought we'd be civil at the moment?" I counter ask.

She just shakes her head and laughs. The waitress returns and takes our order. She then returns with the bottle of wine I ordered for Ana and I. Once she leaves, I continue the conversation. "How was Texas?"

"Hot, muggy at times. But, it was fun. The people I met were amazing and sweet. Welcomed me into their home many times for special occasions."

"So you left a lot of people behind?" I take a sip of wine.

"Yes, a few. But I miss Janette, her husband and our friend Fanny the most. I keep in contact with them."

"Well I'm glad to hear you speak to them as often as you can. How was college out here?"

"It was.. Different. I had no one, didn't know anyone. Adjusting was difficult but I managed to get through it. Great learning experience." She smiles. "How did GEH happen?"

"Oh you know, I didn't want to be stuck in classes and wanted to be my own boss. Created my business, it's something I'm good at. Something I control. I like having this immense power, being able to do all I'm doing at a young age. I like what I do."

"Look at that," she smiles. "People said you would end up dropping out and living off your parents money. You dropped out but now became a millionaire so screw them."

I shake my head and laugh. "Yes, screw them. I quit right after my injury right before starting junior year, but the end of that year I started my business and in just four years I'm here."

"Injury? I heard something had happen but I don't know the details.."

"I worked my ass off to get on the football team and prove myself to my team mates that I'm just as good. I pressured myself, over worked my body. I sustained a leg injury that ended everything." I shrug.

"I'm sorry, I knew how much you loved to play."

"It's fine, I love where I'm at now."

Food arrives and we dig in, she was definitely hungry. We make more conversation and it makes me smile at how easy everything is going. She's smiling and actually answering my question. It's like all is well, it's just us two.

Damn, I missed her.

 _I really missed her.._

The women in front of me isn't the same person that left all those years ago. She's better, grown, oozes confidence.

My Anastasia grew up.

* * *

 _ **" You'll begin to see a little change between them soon.."**_ **How soon was this? ;) civilized Ana and Christian, having dinner! I'm holding back the flashbacks for now. It's important to get CG and Ana's story right. The next few chapters are the critical ones, it's where things begin to build up for them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Posting two updates tonight and one over the weekend. Starting next week I'll post two chapters a week! :)**

* * *

 **Ana POV**

As I get ready for work this morning, my mind drifts off to yesterday. Dinner with Christian was rather interesting. He kept the conversation flowing and I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a good time. It was nice to be relaxed after a long day of work, it was nice spending time with him. He dropped me off and it was all just.. Well.

I arrive at work at 8am sharp. I settle into my desk and get ready for the work day hoping I'll get to see Christian again. I distract those thoughts to get ready for my morning with Jack.

}-{

To my disappointment, Christian never popped up at SIP today. Not sure why that bothered me so much, but I wish he would've stopped by like he's been doing lately.

Hyde stopped by my office at 8:15am to discuss the trip. He left a folder of what the conference will be about and other events we'll have to show up to this weekend. Also explaining what we'll be mainly doing there. He explained our purpose of showing up. Thankfully, he didn't stay long.

As I pack up to get ready to go home, a knock on my door interrupts me.

"Come in," I call out.

"Ana, I'll be heading out now. Do you need anything else?" Hannah asks.

"No," I smile. "Have a good rest of the day. See you tomorrow. Oh, remember I don't come in until 11am."

"Yes, I recall. I'll pass any messages along when you arrive, bye." She smiles.

"Bye." She steps out of my office and leaves. Just as I grab my things another knock interrupts me.

"Come in," I call out once again. With my back to the door this time as I just clear out my desk a bit.

"Anastasia."

"Christian?" I turn to him. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I just, umm, wanted to see if you wanted to get some dinner with me again. It's okay to say no, I don't mind. Just though it would be better than going home to cook and make a mess. And to my surprised I liked your company. Weird right? Being that I spent the last six years trying to hate you."

I look away and I hear him groan. "I was trying to be funny, but that was nothing to joke about. I apologize. If you don't-"

"No, that's fine." I assure him. "I accept the invitation."

 _Why do I accept it after his horrible joke?_

"Great, let's go."

This time he drives us, security following behind. He takes me to the same place, mainly because I hinted at it. When I looked at the menu yesterday I wanted to try everything.

The moment we arrive, we're taken to a table immediately.

"How was your day?" He asks as he opens the menu.

"It was good, talked about the conference with Hyde. Learned about what we'll be doing and other events we'll have to show up for that weekend."

"Hyde, right. I don't like him."

"You don't know him." I retort. "But, I'm not a fan either."

"Why?" He asks.

"When we first met, it was in MY office by the way, he made comments saying that just because I flash a smile and turn in work faster than other doesn't mean I'm better. That I won't make it to the top before others do. Kind of implying that I'm not as skillful as other in a way." I shrug. "He felt threaten I guess. A younger, newer employ shows up and mostly everyone is in awe of my work."

"You should've said something, Ana. He had no right. You're a co-worker, he needs to respect." I can tell he's mad.

"I handled it." I say. "I won't let anyone walk over me like that."

The waiter comes over and takes our orders. Christian orders salmon, while I order a steak this time. He then returns with water, Christian is driving and doesn't want any wine and I don't want to drink alone.

Our conversation flows again this evening. He tells me about his day and all he has to get done this week, I tell him about my Christmas shopping list I must get done soon.

"I saw Garrett last night after you were dropped off." He says. "I can't get over how small he is."

"He's such a little cutie! I can't believe Kate is a mom." I smile. "A beautiful mom. God, I love her. I'm so happy for her! Remember when she met him?" I laugh. "Her crush was huge!"

Christian chuckles. "I know, she made me invite Elliot to the movies that one time during Christmas break freshmen year. Remember?"

"That day was so much fun! Elliot made me laugh so hard with his joke, on the other hand, you were lame." I stick my tongue out.

"I was not lame, I just know I'm not as funny. But, I'm pretty sure that's when she fell in love with him."

I snort. "You want to know when she really fell in love with him?" He nods. "Remember after you asked me out sophomore year?"

He gives me a sad smile. "Of course I do."

"Remember how you took me out to the picnic and the next day you admitted Elliot helped you set everything up and even have you some tips? She swooned so loud I swear I heard it. When we got him from school that day, she text me saying 'I'm in love with Elliot Grey! How sweet of him to help out his brother?'" I laugh. "After I.. Umm.. Left, I couldn't believe she had gotten together with him. I honestly could not believe it when she called me."

"When she came back for winter vacation, she started hanging out with Mia a lot and Elliot would be around since he has graduated college. Out of nowhere they began to go out to the movies and the mall, or even for a walk. Next thing I know, it's the second week of January and I caught them kissing."

"YOU DID NOT!" I say a bit too loud.

"Oh I did," he laughs. "A week later they made it official, and now they're married with a kid. Strange how life works."

"Yeah," I nod.

"You know, I often wonder what we would've had. If it was a boy or a girl."

"Christian," I tense. "I thought we weren't going to bring up the past.. Well not yet at least."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just, after I held Garrett for the first time, I started thinking about it. Would I have a five year old son or daughter today? Would it have been more than one?" He shakes his head. "I'm sorry. You're just the only person that knows how I feel."

Of course I know how he feels. I just didn't know he felt that way back then. He never showed it..

"I know, I should be a bit more considerate. I can't continue to pretend it didn't happen; I can't continue to delay this conversation. I'm sorry."

He reaches over the table and takes my hand. "Don't feel bad, I know it's hard for you. I don't mean to push this on you, it's just for the first time, I don't want to scream at you and be furious that you left. I just want to let all I've been feeling out."

I take a deep breath and give him a sad smile. "And you will. Soon. I promise. I just have to mentally prepare myself.."

"Really?"

"Really." I nod.

He gives me one of those smiles that always made me melt. This time he changes the conversation to something more light and our food arrives.

We have a great time at talking but when he drops me off home, I realize I don't want our night to end.

"Want to head out to dinner tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's much better than cooking."

"Agreed." He laughs. "I like hanging out with you, I must admit. We were friends before anything."

"That's true." I nod. "Well friend that likes to feed me, pick me up from work. Same time." I step out the car. I hear him chuckling.

"Goodnight Ana."

"Goodnight Christian."

When I step foot into my apartment and let out a sigh. I missed these easy going moments with him. It's always calming. I missed being his friend, having his company all the time.

I just missed him.

The next day, I'm up and ready for my appointment at with the GYN. My appointment is at 9:30am, so as soon as I'm dressed, I head out.

At 10am, I make my way over to my job. With this traffic, and the fact that I'm taking the bus, I know I'll take an hour to get there.

Great, where is a car (and money) when I need one?

When I arrive, I rush right in and Hannah follows me passing along any messages I have. She lets me know Hyde will be stopping by after lunch.

Lunch, ugh. I probably work through it just to catch up on work.

At noon, Hannah head out to eat, and I stay behind as I planned to do.

"Ana?" Hannah opens my door slowly. "There was this food delivery for you." She places the bag in front of me. "It's paid for."

"By who?" I ask.

"The guy said it was paid by Christian Grey."

Christian? I hold my smile until Hannah leaves my office and look into the bag to see what he got me. At the same time I get a text on my phone.

 _ **Hey Ana, it's Christian. I won't be able to make it for dinner tonight, which sucks. I like spending time with you, but I have a shitload of things to get done today. I decided to buy you lunch. Eat up, and enjoy. See you tomorrow?**_

 _ **Christian, thank you for lunch. I wasn't going out to eat. Decided to stay in to catch up on work I missed this morning since I came in late. You're a life savor, I won't starve now lol :)**_

He replies quickly.

 _ **Late? Is everything okay?**_

 _ **Yes, it's all fine. Just had an appointment today. Oh, I forgot to answer your question- I'll definitely see you tomorrow. Now I have to cook today and make a mess. Gee, thanks Christian.**_

 _ **I apologize for the mess you'll have to make today, I'll clean it up some other time ;) see you tomorrow. Have a great day.**_

 _ **You too!**_

I put my phone down, and dig into my lunch. God, this taste so good. Thank you Christian Grey for my lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Second update.. :)**

* * *

After lunch, Hyde shows up as I was told he was going to do. This time, he stays longer than before. He kept getting a bit too close for comfort, but I moved away. When he went back to work, I sighed in relief. His presence annoys me.

The rest of my workday goes by quick, though I stayed an hour extra to get some other things done. I let Hannah go home since I wasn't going to need her, and it would be fair to leave her there doing nothing.

At 6:30pm I arrive home and I fall on the couch taking a deep breath. I'm exhausted and lazy, no way in hell I'm going to cook. So I decide to order in. Yes, this is what I do.

Ariana texts me around 8pm letting me know she misses me and that she got me a Christmas present already.

Dear lord, I must go shopping soon. What to get my baby sister?

At 10, I head to bed and fall asleep. My dreams are of Christian and I in our own little world.

Thursday morning arrives, and I'm at work at 8am sharp. Hannah send me a text saying she will be a little late, her daughter is sick and has to wait for her mom to pick her up since she can't take her to daycare. I let her know to take her time, I have things covered here.

Then Christian sends me a text.

 _ **Hope you arrived to work on time, unless you slept in..**_

 _ **I'm still in bed as I write this, eating chocolate for breakfast while a hot guy massages my feet while another massages my shoulder. I might be a tad late.**_

 _ **Well, let me not keep you from paradise. Let the guy working on your shoulders know to use his thumbs and apply deep pressure. It instantly relaxes you.**_

Oh my god.. He remembers. He would always give me shoulders massages like that and it would calm me down quickly.

 _ **Glad to know you remember the calm Anastasia down techniques.**_

 _ **I also remember how you love scalp massages too. You would demand one at least four times a week.**_

 _ **Haha! True! Poor you, I made you my masseuse.**_

 _ **It's okay, I never complained ;) have a good day at work.**_

I bite my lip to keep from smiling but fail miserably.

Christian is back in my life and I'm not sure how this will end up.

}-{

The day goes by slow, it began to rain towards noon, so Hannah and I order something to eat. I invite her into my office to eat with me and we get to talking.

She tells me a bit more of her life, she's a single mom of a three year old. Her ex is in jail for domestic violence, which made me want to jump up and hug her. I could tell she was still afraid of him when she brought him up. So I'm glad he'll be in jail for years. She tells me about how she would love to become an editor herself, which makes me smile. I hope she does work her way up.

I tell her more about me and my time in Texas. She's all ears and enjoys stories from my college years.

By the time our lunch ends, we've gotten to know each other more. And honestly, I can tell we'll be great friends.

As I get back to work, I receive a call on my desk phone.

"Anastasia Steele speaking."

"Ana," it's Hannah. "Hyde is here for another meeting he says."

"He didn't tell me anything yesterday I can't just giving him more of my time. What does he want now? I thought we covered everything." I say.

"He wants to go over things once last time."

I sigh and shake my head. "Tell him to come in."

I slam my phone and Hyde makes his way into my office.

"Hyde, make this quick. I really have to get a lot done."

"So do I," he smirks. "But I make time for you so we can be familiar with everything. Just helping you out, the least you can do is make time for me."

"Take a seat." I disregard his comment. "Let's get started."

Jack Hyde has definitely proven to me that he is a creep. He keeps staring at me, and would directly look at my breast as I spoke. Not like he could he anything anyways, my blouse wasn't a low cut. He would also step behind me as I looked over papers he was showing me. Getting way too close.

There's something way off about him. How he got reported but magically the lady took it back.. I just don't believe it. The way he's been with me gives me a different story about him. He's sleazy and creepy and I'm not sure if I want to go to NYC anymore. I'm not sure I want to even be within five feet of him anymore.

When he exists my office, I sigh in relief. My skin would crawl every time he got next to me.

Hannah comes in to my office letting me know she has to leave right now. The moment she mentions her daughter's name, I hold up my hand and let her go. Family comes first, so I'm happy to let her leave early. I just hope her daughter gets better soon.

When it's time to start getting ready to leave, Christian sends me a text.

 _ **I'm outside. Come down when you're done.**_

I smile then grab my things and head out. He's standing by the car waiting for me.

"Ana."

"Christian," I smile. "Good to see you again."

"Come on, get in" he opens the door for me and I take a seat. Once he's in the car he drives off. "We're going to a place close by here. It's small but food is great. It's a Spanish restaurant."

I nod and smile at him. I could eat some Spanish food. It's been a while.

Christian parks the car once we arrive and we step off. Once again security is behind, keeping distance but still close enough if needed.

When we take a seat, the waitress serves us water and leaves menus behind.

"How was work?" I love how he always asks.

"Good, slow with this rainy day."

"Ready for your trip tomorrow?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "Not sure if I'll attend anymore."

"Why?" He asks.

"Just not sure if it's something I should do so soon, I can always go next year."

"That's true, but are you sure it's not because of Hyde?"

"There's just something off about him, I'm not so comfortable going anymore."

"Then don't." He say sternly. "Did he do anything to you? You know you can tell me right. I'll fire his ass in a heartbeat. Did he-"

"No, Christian, stop." I cut him off. "He didn't do anything. I just don't feel comfortable with him."

"Frankly, I wasn't comfortable with you going with him in the first place." He says lowly. "He gave me a bad vibe."

"I'll cancel my flight and hotel tomorrow morning. I won't go."

"That's good." He nods. "Now, let's look over the menu and see what we're going to eat."

I give him a small smile and nod. We both end up ordering the same thing, which I'm anxious to eat already. I use to eat this back in Texas with my Hispanic friends, and I love it.

Christian changes topics and makes our conversation flow, just like he's done before. This time, he's a bit humorous, telling me a story of Mia that happened two years ago. He then tells me about his plans this weekend, and I tell him I might just use the time to go gift shopping.

"I stopped by our high school before you moved back." He says.

"Did you?" He nods. "How was it?"

"Loud, weird, packed." He laughs. "I forgot how hormonal teens are. I had three girls wink and come up to me. It was a bit awkward to say the least. But I saw a few of our teachers that still work there and it was nice. I heard they needed money for new laptops and sports equipment so I made donation that would cover it all."

"That's was nice of you," I say. "Sad to hear you had girls jumping on you." I laugh.

"I was glad to get away from it all,"

He chuckles. "We should stop by after the new year. I'm sure staff would be happy to see one if their best students again."

"Hmm.. Yeah, I'd like that. We should definitely go after the new year."

"Great, I'll set a date and put it in my schedule."

I giggle and shake my head. "It's weird to think you're so busy you have to book your time."

"It is crazy," he smiles. "But I enjoy it. It just shows how big I made my business and how it just continues to grow."

"That's something to be proud of," I say. "I'm happy to know you're this successful."

"I'm happy to know you're being successful too." He takes my hand and squeezes it, making my heart skip a beat. This man still has an impact on me, even after all these years.

When our night comes to an end, he drives me home. Parking the car in front of my building.

There are some guys standing in front of the building. I recognize one of them, I think he lives either one or two floors beneath me. Even though they're wearing jackets, I can tell they all have jerseys on, as if they were watching a game. Maybe at a bar? Who knows. They look like they had a few drinks though.

"Can you walk me in?" I ask Christian. I don't know them, and I don't feel comfortable walking by a group of men who definitely look a bit drunk.

"Yeah, come on." Christian stand next to me as I make my way to the building. Them men go quiet and stare, but I'm glad they say nothing. We take th elevator to my floor, and Christian walks me up to my door. I take my keys out and open it, then turn to him.

"Thanks for dinner again," I say. "And for walking me in."

"No problem.." He says taking a step closer. "Let me know if you want to meet uptomorrow. And I sincerely hope you really do cancel, and stay behind this weekend."

"I am," I whisper. He takes a step closer and my back his the door.

Fuck.

 _Why is he so close._

He looks up at my lips then into my eyes.

God no, I hope he doesn't do it.

Then again I hope he does.

 _FUCK!_

No.. No he definitely shouldn't. Right?

He leans down and kisses my cheek instead, I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"I'm so close I can feel your hear racing," he whispers. "Don't worry, I wouldn't jeopardize what we've built the last few days by giving the the kiss I want to give you so bad." He steps back and looks at me. "Goodnight, Ana. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

And with that said, Christian walks away leaving me there breathing heavy and confused.

What the hell just happened?!


	9. Chapter 9

I arrived to work on Friday morning a bit earlier to cancel by flight and hotel. I definitely won't be going to NYC with Jack Hyde. Nope, not happening.

I still have to let him know, but I'm told he's busy today. He's arriving a bit later to work and then he has a meeting. So Im guessing I'll be telling him at the end of the day. He doesn't leave till 7pm so I have time.

Hannah arrives to work again a bit late, but she tells me her daughter is feeling better and won't need to leave last minute. Though, I let her know that if she does need to leave there won't be a problem. She nods thankfully and dives into her work.

I get started on mine, I have a bit of a headache so I'm working slower today. Which sucks. I'm trying not to think about what happened last night with Christian but that's all that pops into my head. Dear lord, I wanted him to kiss me.

But I'm glad he didn't.

That's not want I need right now. No. We're friends. That's all.

At lunch I decide to give a call to Hyde's office. But he's not there, he really has a busy day. So I just settle to talk to him at 5.

Just when about to order lunch, Christian texts me.

 _ **Dinner tonight right? I thought we could have dinner at my place. Only if you're comfortable, just thought a change might be nice. Plus, Gail is a really great cook.**_

 _ **You have someone that cooks for you and you've been eating out all this week? If you don't want her you can pass her over. Lol! Your place is fine. Be here at 5.**_

 _ **Great. See you then. By the way, there's no way in hell I'm letting go of that women. She's a miracle worker.**_

I laugh and order food. I don't feel like going out today and it looks like it's about to pour out.

}-{

My headache never went away today. I just want to leave work, and go have dinner. I want to relax.

At 4:40pm, I step out of my office. I'm about to leave, so might as well talk to him now.

"Hannah, I'm going to give Jack a visit. I'll be back."

"Okay, Ana." She smiles.

As I make my way over to his office I think of how to tell him the news. When I arrive his PA is missing so I knock on his door hoping he's there.

"Come in." He calls out.

When I step in he gives me a sleazy smile that makes me stay right by the door.

"Anastasia Steele, what a lovely surprise. What may I help you with?"

"Jack, I just wanted to let you know I won't be going to the trip. I canceled everything and I'm staying behind. I spoke to Mr. Baker as well just a while ago."

"What?!" He half yells taking a stand and walking towards me. "What to you mean you're not going?! You can't just drop out last minute."

"Mr. Baker said it was fine, I can stay behind."

"You can't fucking do that! I put your name down for those other events!"

"Frankly, you shouldn't have. Those were events where my presence wasn't needed. You should have asked me first. I'm sorry you made plans, but I've already made my decision. I'm not going. I hope you have a great trip."

Just as I'm about to walk out he pulls me towards him. Slamming the door shut. "You bitch, you're ruining everything!" He sneers as he grabs both my arms, holding me tight.

"Let me go," I says. "You're- you're hurting me! LET ME GO!"

"NO!" He yells. "I had a lot planned for us. Even a nice dinner, so we can talk and get to know each other. I can tell you want me Ana."

My skin crawls.

"I can tell you want me so bad." He adds.

"You're delusional!" I struggle to get away but he's much stronger than I thought. "The only thing I want to do is smash your head against the wall."

"Don't talk to me like that!" He slams me up against the wall using his body to help me tight against it. I can barely breathe. "And don't fucking lie. You would fucking tease me with those tight skirts like this one, how it hugs your delicious body. And those shirts, always hiding what you have but I can tell your package is quite lovely."

"You're fucking sick!" I say. "Let me go!"

"No no.. You're not getting away from me." He starts kissing my neck and I began to scream out for help. He quickly covers my mouth tightly. With him covering my mouth and pressing himself on me I can barely breath. I begin to panic. Even though my hands are free there's not much I can do. I'm shaking, so my strength is gone. And no one is going to hear me now.

But my adrenaline a kicks in and I manage to regain strength to push him off me, making him stumble to I run towards the door, but he quickly grabs me by my shirt's collar, ripping the first three buttons off. He grabs me tightly throwing back up on the wall.

I'm crying now, I'm beyond shaking. The panic is making me lose my breathe a bit, I want to scream out but no one is going to hear me. I can only make muffled sounds that barely leave the office walls.

Please, please, please.. Can someone just walk in now. Please!

* * *

 **CPOV**

I get out of work early so I decide to stop by at SIP to see Ana, a bit early of course. Taylor drives me today, I want to have a drink with her so I don't want to be behind the wheel.

As soon as I arrive, I step out of the car and head into the building. I make my way over to the elevator and stop at her floor, excited to see her.

Last night still replays in my head. I wanted to kiss her so bad, I wanted to feel her lips for just a moment. But I couldn't do that to her. Not now at least.

When I arrive to her floor I make my way over to her office. Her PA is there.

"Hey, Hannah, is Ana there?"

"Mr. Grey, hello." She smiles. "Ana actually stepped out a few minutes ago to talk to Jack Hyde."

I tense a bit, but I figure she's telling him she's backing out.

"Where's his office?"

"I'll walk you there," she offers taking a stand.

"Thank you, and after you.." I step aside letting her walk ahead of me as I follow behind. His office is on the other side of this floor.

"Ana did take-" Hannah begins to tell me something but stops the moment we see Ana stumble out of Hyde's office. She looks redder than a tomato and seems to be breathing hard and heavy.

We both run over to her and she begins to cough. Hannah takes over with Ana and I rush into Hyde's office and see him on the floor groaning.

I put everything together.

He tried to do something to Ana.

Ana managed to finally get away by kneeing him in the balls.

 _I see red. I see fucking red._

I step out and notice Ana sitting on a nearby chair, with Hannah helping her breathe slowly. "Hannah, grab the phone on the nearest desk and tell Patrick to get down here. Now." Hannah steps away from Ana and makes the call quickly. I can see she's startled by the whole situation as well, her hands are shaking.

When Patrick arrives he rushes right in. "What the hell is happening here?" He asks. He looks over at Jack, then at me. He then noticed Ana outside. I just noticed her blouses it ripped. Putting it all together. "Fucking hell.. Tell me he didn't do anything.." He looks over at me again.

"he didn't g-get to." Ana answers shaking her head, trying to calm her nerves.

"Hannah, get Ana out of here. To her office. I'll be there in a few." Hannah helps her out and I take my phone out to give a call to Taylor.

Son of a bitch thought he could touch my Ana and get away with it.

* * *

 **Ana POV**

I haven't stopped shaking, but I've managed to control my breath and the dizziness that I began to feel.

Hannah is by my side, holding me close.

"Hey, Ana.. I need you to breathe okay?" She whispers. "Inhale and exhale.. Slowly. I know you're a bit calm now but just keep doing it."

And I do.

Inhale...

Exhale...

Repeat.

I notice Hannah is shaking as well. I take her hand and squeeze it as I try to calm my nerves down.

"I'm sorry you had to see me in this state." I whisper.

"Don't. I'm just glad we got there on time, I know.. How badly that could've ended."

"Were you.." I trail off and she nods.

"A few time, with my ex. He held so much power over me it was frightening. So much physical and emotional power, I never won."

"But now you did." I say.

"And so did you," she smiles.

I take my jacket off my chair and shrug it on, covering myself more. Christian walk in just a second later looking like he's going to lose it. He rushes towards me, kneeling down and pulling me into his arms.

My body goes weak as I fall into his embrace. I don't cry. I don't let out any sobs. I even stop shaking.

"I'll be outside." Hannah announces.

"You can leave," I say.

"No no, I'll stay until you leave." She exits and leave me alone with Christian.

"Ana are you okay? Are you-"

"I'm okay." I say. "I just panicked really bad. He didn't do anything.. Besides kiss my neck." I cringe.

"But your blouse.."

"He yanked me by my collar, ripping my shirt a bit when I tried to get away first. But he never touched me."

"What made you even go into his office alone?" He asks.

"I- I don't know! I didn't think he was actually capable of that. I mean, I knew deep down that the report filed against him was true. But I didn't think he'd do anything at the work place" I shake my head and look down. "I should've never gone in there alone when half the building was already empty."

"If he values his life, he won't come near you ever again."

"W-what?" I look up at him.

"He won't ever touch you or even look at you again. He won't ever see near you. Trust me, I've taken care of it all. Actually, Taylor is taking care of it, but he knows what I want done. He's staying behind, I'll take you home, come on."

I nod and take a stand, grabbing my bag. He puts his arm around me and we exist my office.

Just as she said, Hannah didn't leave.

"Go home," I try to smile. "I'm leaving."

"Okay," she nods. "If- I just- I'm glad you're okay. Really. You know, you can call me if anything."

"Thank you." I take her hand and squeeze it and head out.

"Drive safely." I stop and turn to her. "Thank you for staying behind when you didn't need to."

She smiles and nods.

Christian and I get into the car and he drives me home, but he hold my hand the entire time. Letting me know he's there.

I doze off during the drive that I didn't realize we arrived to my place a few minutes ago.

"Ana?" I look over at him. "Want me to walk you up?"

"Yeah."

We both step out the car and head up to my apartment. I invite him in this time, I don't want him to leave yet.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asks.

"Actually, I could use some wine right now." I laugh drily.

"How about this.. I'll go home and bring over what Gail cooked and a bottle of wine? It'll give you time alone to relax, take a hot shower.. Just give you some space. I'll go change too. What do you think?"

"Crap! Dinner!" Fuck.. That slipped my mind.

"It's fine, we can have dinner here if it's okay with you. I won't push you, I'll understand if you want to be alone."

"We can have dinner here."

"Alright, I'll be back soon." He kisses my forehead and steps out. "Lock the door." He says before stepping out. Once he's gone I make my way over to lock the door and then head over to the bathroom.

I take the longest, hot shower I've taken in a while. I sit on the shower floor, letting the water hit me. I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves and it helps.

I stay in here a few more minutes before getting out, thinking about how thankful I am that I got away and that Christian showed up earlier than expected

* * *

 **CPOV**

I'm still raging, I still see red. My blood is boiling and I need to let out my frustration somehow. When I walk into my place, I go to find Gail. I tell her to pack everything she cooked and to put a bottle of whine in there too.

I take a steaming hot shower to relax my muscles but I can still feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. The image of what I saw still embedded in my mind. Once I get out, I give a call to Taylor.

Just like I told Ana, I'd Hyde values his life, then he'd better stay away.

And I'll be the one to make sure of it.

* * *

 **Should I hide..? Lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The coversation everyone has been looking forward, including Ana and Christian will be happening here. Well.. we'll see ;)**

* * *

 **APOV**

I thought watching some tv would help me not think about it. But as I sit here and wait for Christian, all I can think about is what happened. Nothing is drifting my thoughts apart, I just hope Christian arrives soon. I could use the distraction.

And on cue, he knocks on my door. I quickly make my way over, opening the door and letting him in.

"Gail made pasta, I've brought wine." He gives me a small smile and heads in. "What are you watching?"

"Oh, I was trying to watch whatever was on to keep my mind distracted. But nothing worked."

"Well, I'm here now. Shut off the tv and let's eat."

I walk over to my small dinning room table and help Christian take everything out. I was into the kitchen and get two plates, utensils and wine glasses.

Christian serves us food and we sit down to eat.

"Ana, I want to know if you're really okay."

"I am.. I promise." I smile weakly. "I'm just not going to think about it."

"You just can't push it away, he almost-"

"He didn't!" I cut him off. "Nothing barely happened. I was just shaken up with the situation. I panicked because I felt suffocated with him pressing on me. But nothing happened, nothing too extreme and I'm thankful." I feel the tears build up and try to blink them away. Christian grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"How about we talk about the weekend?"

"Yes, please." I nod.

"Any plans?"

"I'm going shopping."

"Typical woman." He jokes making me laugh.

"I have a Christmas shopping list to get done."

"Like?" He asks.

"Well, gifts of course. I also have to get a Christmas tree and decorations. Ariana wants to put one up."

"I haven't put up mine in three years."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Not like anyone comes over for the holidays. New Year's Eve? Yes, sure. But that's it."

"You hold NYE celebrations at your place?"

"Yes, the view for fireworks is fantastic. Everyone loves it." He smiles.

"That's nice."

The rest of our dinner goes by great. Christian makes me laugh, and makes me feel relaxed.

I missed this so much. So fucking much! This is who we are. Who we've always been.

After we finish eating we watch a bit of tv and talk so more. Before we realize it, it's 9pm. He decided to call it a night since he has an early meeting tomorrow. But before he goes I invite him over for dinner. He accepts and I walk into my room with a smile on my face.

I always thought the miscarriage was a sign that Christian and I were not meant to be. But with how comfortable and easy I feel around him, how I always smile and how I want to be around him, that's far from the truth.

And that's what scares the hell out of me.

}-{

Saturday comes easily and I give Kate a quick call. I know she won't be able to come with me but I ask if I can borrow her car. I, of course, tell her I'll put gas before giving it back and that she will have it back before 7pm.

Kate quickly agrees and even tells me not to worry about getting her car back so soon. I can bring it tomorrow, if anything Elliot is there so she doesn't need her car.

I thank her a million times and tell her I'll be there by 10am to pick it up.

As soon I have her car my shopping day begins. The mall is rather empty which I'm grateful for. I hate being in crowded stores. It irritates me.

I begin with the gift list. I have a lot to get this year, which has me all giddy with excitement.

I'm surprise at the fact that I was able to buy every single gift today, so now I go onto the Christmas tree and all kinds of decorations. I got all out now, I pick up anything and everything and by the time I'm done, one of the mall securities helps me with everything.

By the time I arrive back home is 6pm. I decide to walk down the block and do some quick grocery shopping. And that's when I get a text from Christian.

 _ **Should I be going to your place soon or later on?**_

 _ **Come by at 7pm.**_ I reply.

When I get back home after grocery shopping I put everything away. I also put the shopping bags in my room, and the Christmas tree plus decorations neatly stacked in the corner of the living room.

I decide to order in since I'm too tired to cook. Steaks and baked potato from the restaurant down the block will have to suffice.

At 7pm on the dot, Christian arrives. Just a few minutes after the food got here.

"Hey," he smiles.

"Hey," I step aside. "Come in."

He takes of his jacket and places it over the couch arm. "It's a bit chilly in here."

"I have the heater down, but your welcome to turn it up if you're cold."

"No, that's fine. What are we eating?"

"Steak and baked potato. I may have cheated, I was too tired to cook so I ordered in." I smile.

"You owe me a home cooked meal now." He smirks.

"Fine fine, someday." I shake my head and lead us to the dinning table where everything is already set up. "Let's eat already, I'm starving."

"So am I." He chuckles. "How was your day?"

"I've done enough shopping for the rest of the year. My day was insanely active. My feet are killing me." I pout. "How was yours?"

"I worked till noon, then I went home. Worked out for a while and then just relaxed."

"You have a home gym?" I ask.

"No, but my building has one at the basement."

"That must me nice."

"It is." He nods.

Conversation continues to flow and I decided that our pending conversation should just happen now rather than later. So I just come out with is.

"Why were you so mad that I returned?" I ask.

"Whoa.." He says clearly taken off guard. "You want to talk about this now?"

"Now better than later. With what happened yesterday, I just want to get things over with so everything would really be left behind. Have an actual fresh start."

"Alright.." He nods. "I was mainly mad at the fact that you had taken me off guard with your presence. Elliot told me out of nowhere and it just knocked me on my ass, but seeing you.. That was just another feeling. I wanted to be mad at you for leaving but all I felt was grief from what had happened and the love I still have for you. So I became mad at myself for feeling that like. For still loving you and wanting you when I was nearly broken when you left."

"You make it seem like I wanted to hurt you on purpose."

"I'm sure you didn't. But it doesn't take away the fact that it did hurt. All I knew was you. And now I had to learn to live without you."

"Doesn't that freak you out though?" I ask. "All we ever knew was each other. Nothing else. We were too attached and too depended on one another. That wasn't healthy to begin with."

"But it's who we were." He shrugs.

We eat in silence for the next few minutes.

"Why didn't you really want to tell me where you were?" He asks.

"When did you find out where I was?" I counter ask.

"About a year later." He shakes his head. "I felt like it was too late then."

He gave up, I don't blame him.

We finish eating and we just sit in silence once again.

"Do you regret leaving?" He ask.

"No." I say confidently.

"How can you say that? I still regret the day I started pushing you away."

"Me leaving made us stronger. It made us more independent and helped us grow."

"We still could've done that with us being together! We couldn't talked everything out. Fix us."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't." I shake my head. "I believe we wouldn't have lasted in complete honesty."

He looks hurt, mad even.

This is going to be a rather interesting night.


	11. Chapter 11

**TWO updates in one night because I know you'll guys want more ;)  
Don't forget to read chapter 10 first!**

* * *

"Ana please, we would've lasted if we handled what happened appropriately."

"But that's the thing Christian, we didn't. We didn't handle things like adult. Granted, we were only seventeen/eighteen, but we were big enough to learn how to handle the situation accordingly. We did the exact opposite. We argued, wouldn't speak to one another, and when I lost the baby.. We were broken beyond repair."

"I was grieving!" He argues.

"By ignoring me? Pushing me away? GIVING ME A COLD SHOULDER?" I shout. "What a fucking way to grieve. Let's not forget the fact that you said ' _there goes my future_ ' after I told you I was pregnant. And yes, I overheard that conversation."

"Ana.. I was mad. You weren't suppose to even hear that. I never meant it." He shakes his head. "I was mostly mad at my self, I should've been more careful."

"That day.. You wouldn't even speak to me. You arrived to the hospital and then just left."

"I can explain. It was a dick move but I can explain."

"Go ahead."

"I was so fucking mad I made you feel like shit. I knew I was the reason we would barely talk, we were barely a couple. I was just starting to accept it, starting to like the idea of being a dad and us having a kid. Then everything came crashing down. What if my negative thoughts caused it? What if it was like a ' _fuck you, you got what you wanted.. no child_ ' type of deal? I lost it. I never cried so hard in my life like I did that night."

"Why didn't you come to me?" I demand. "Why wouldn't you talk to me?"

"I thought you needed space. We were already going down a wrong path and felt like maybe you wanted to be alone. Then there was the fact that I didn't know how to react to everything. When you moved out of our place back with your dad I was convinced I ruined it all. I didn't know what to do."

"Christian, it took you weeks to look for me? I moved out back with that right after school started." I say.

"I didn't know how to fix things! It's no excuse I know but that's why it took me a while. Then when you left and no one would tell me where I was so angry with you. I would call you a coward, a loser just to make myself feel better. I made myself believe I hated you, that I was glad you left but that was bullshit. No matter what I did or what I tried to convince myself of, I loved you. I still do." I look away blinking back the tears. "Then when you came back I was mad all over again because I knew I still loved you and I knew your presence would fuck my mind up. And now you say you're glad you left? You know how much that hurts?! I bet deep down you regret it."

"No." I shake my head. "Maybe at one point I did, but now, looking at how far I've come and how much I've grown I'm glad I left. No matter how much it hurt me to. I experienced life, I overcame every struggle and challenge that came to me. Not only that, I learned to depend only on myself and become my own person. I didn't lean on anyone, didn't ask for help, I did everything on my own and that accomplishment makes me feel fucking amazing. I dated, just like I'm sure you have, I lived another world than the world we had. Which was all unicorns and rainbows, we were so stupid and naive and young. So damn innocent and ignorant to everything else."

"I missed you all these years."

"And I missed you, but look at who we are now. Grown, strong, successful, tough.. I like who we are now."

He shakes his head and rub his face. "Do you think about what kind of child we would have had? Or having a child now?"

"I use to but I stop letting those thoughts into my head."

"Why?" He asks.

"After I lost the baby.. The doctor said it would be extremely difficult to get pregnant again. Not impossible but highly unlikely. So I just stopped bringing myself down with thoughts like that."

"Wait.. What? What do you mean?" Christian looks like he's about to lose it.

"I had complications.. It was a nasty miscarriage."

"But.. I was told you fell down the stairs. The stairs at our place weren't long? Maybe two yards? How could it have been that bad."

"No Christian.." I shake my head. "I fell down the stairs at your parents house. I was looking for things I had left in your room throughout the years.. I emotional reliving moments. I became stressed then I missed a step when I was about to leave.."

"No.." He shakes his head then gets up from his chair and paces. Trying to cool down, but before I can stop him he punches the wall.

"CHRISTIAN!" I get up running over to him to take a look at his hand. "Oh fuck.. Don't do that please."

"You were going through that while I was at the university talking to my adviser, finalizing the class enrollment with a dead phone. God.. I'm so fucking sorry for everything." I've never seen him this vulnerable. Close to tears. I've never seen him so hurt and broken.

It's breaking me.

"Looking back you really did deserve way better. I was just a walking disaster.. Fuck!"

"Christian, please stop.." I beg. "I don't blame you anymore. Just like you could've put effort into talking to me. I could've put some too. Just like you should've stepped up in the relationship, I could've pushed you. Just like you gave me a cold shoulder, I could've put you in your place." I shrug. "We both handled everything poorly. And I at least should've told you I was leaving. But.. I don't want to dwell on that anymore."

"I'm sorry."

I shake my head. "Let's put some ice on that hand."

"No." He pulls back. "I think it's time for me to go."

"Oh.." I frown.

"No.. No I'm not mad. I'm leaving because we need a breather. We finally let everything out and we just need time to let everything sink in. I need time. It's getting late anyway, and I'm sure you're exhausted. Ana.. You'll never know how sorry I am."

"Let's get your hand iced a bit at least."

"No.. It's fine." He smiles weakly. "Thank you for dinner. Thank you for this conversation." He walks out without looking back and I finally let the tears I've been holding in for a while now.

This went.. Interesting.

}-{

Sunday goes by quick but I get a text from Ariana that she'll be here the 20th and how she has exciting news.

But I don't hear from Christian at all.

I don't hear from him until Wednesday afternoon.

}-{

This work week has been weird. I constantly look over my shoulder still startled with everything that happened with Hyde. I should be calm, it's not like he's here but it's still gives me the creep.

Hannah has been wary of me, but I assure her I'm okay. Well trying to be, it bothers me that Christian hasn't spoken to me yet.

But by lunch time I get a call.

And I'm actually nervous.

"Hello?"

"Ana, hi."

"Hello Christian, is everything okay?"

"Yes," he sighs. "Would you like to.. Like to join me for dinner tonight? It's okay to say no."

"No- I mean no it's fine. I'd like to join you."

"Great, I'll pick you up from work?"

"Yes, be here at 5:30. I have to stay a few minutes after to fax out some paperwork." I say.

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye." I hang up and take a deep breath. Dinner with Christian.. I didn't know I wanted that so badly.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I'm at GP by 5pm, I couldn't wait longer to see her. I haven't spoken to her in day, but only because I've been busy. I want to see her reaction to my broken finger after punching her wall.

Fuck. That was an intense night. I was so mad at myself, still am. As I walk up to her office, Hannah smile my way and waves.

"Is she in there?" I ask.

"Yes," she nods. "You can go right in."

I open the door and Ana has her back to the door and is on the phone. I place my hand on her shoulder and she jump.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Christian.." She whispers. She proceeds to finish her conversation on the phone then hang up. "Hi."

"Hey, are you okay? You're shaking. I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that."

"It's fine." She smiles. "I've been a bit jumpy since Monday. Oh my god, your hand! " She exclaims.

"We'll talk about my hand later." I chuckle. "Jumpy because of Hyde?" She nods. "He won't come near you okay? No need to be worried."

"I know, but it's just.."

"I know." I nod. "What do you have to do now?"

"I need to fax papers and then I'm done."

"I'll wait for you here." She nods and grabs what she needs before walking away from her office. I sit on her chair and notice the picture she has on her desk of her, Ariana and their father. They look happy.

I look around her office and I can see she's made it feel cozy. There photos and painting on her walls. Plants on the corner. It's nice.

After a few minutes she comes back with a smile on her face. A smile than can light up my whole life.

"Okay, I'm ready to go."

"Let's go."

After she puts her jacket on, and grabs her bag we head out.

Hannah waves bye to us and I take this beautiful lady to dinner. I'm just glad she's not mad at me for not contacting her in days.

* * *

 **So.. what do you guys think? Should I run and hide again? LOL**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Probably won't be able to update this whole week so here you guys go. The romance is coming rather soon actually :)**

* * *

I drive us somewhere different this evening. I wanted a place more private and calm, somewhere relaxing. And I knew just the place. When we arrive, I walk her in. The waitress leads us to a table and puts a menu in front of us.

"So.." Ana starts. "You broke a finger or two?"

"Just one." I smile. "I'm not as strong as I look."

"I knew you hurt yourself. Your hand was RED!"

"I know.. But I never felt the pain. Until later that night, of course. I fracture my finger pretty bad."

"Well," she smiles. "Now you know you shouldn't pretend to be the hulk"

I throw my head back in laughter "I learned my lesson"

"Then it has to be your dominant hand, how are you managing?" She asks.

"It's hard." I Admit. "So I just wanted to say, I'm sorry I haven't contacted you. I've been extremely busy. Something came up on Monday and I've been running around crazy. I was in New York yesterday actually."

"Aren't you tired?"

"No, surprisingly." I say and the waitress comes to take our order. After she leaves I continue to talk. "I brought you something." I reach into my pocket and take out a pink New York key chain. She reaches out and giggles.

It makes my heart flutter. I'm glad there's no awkwardness between us. Actually.. everything feels much more lighter.

"This is so cute! Thank you." She smiles.

"No problem." I smile back at her. "I was only in New York for a few hours. I like going as much as I can. Such a beautiful city. I'm opening an office over there too."

"Sounds stressful."

"It is, for now at least. I'm hoping to get that running over there by March."

"How are you going to keep up with that? I mean, wouldn't it be a lot?" She asks.

"Not really," I say. "I'm already looking into future employees, things so far are running smoothly. Hectic but smoothly."

"I hope it goes smoothly with no problems popping up." She winks.

"Why, thank you."

The rest of dinner goes great. Better than great, maybe this could be a new start for us. We already said what he had to say.

* * *

 **ANA POV**

Days go by and I feel like I had a weight lifted off my shoulders. Christian and I are on the friends lane, he talks to me daily and makes sure I'm doing okay after the whole Hyde situation. Ariana will be here tomorrow, and I'm super excited to see her. I also want to hear this great news she has.

As Christmas approaches it hit me that this will be the first holiday without hearing dad's voice. His morning call, his surprise gifts. His cheery self.

I start thinking of things to do with Ariana, I know this will hit her as hard as it'll hit me when we wake up Christmas morning. So I'll do everything I can to make it a happy day but still keep dad in our thoughts.

As I finish my work day, I give Hannah a hug and tell her to have a great rest of the day. The moment I step out the building, I squeal at the surprise in front of me.

"Ariana?!"

"HI!" She runs to me giving a big hug. "Surprise?"

"I thought you were coming tomorrow?" I say.

"I finished my finals early. So I came earlier. Come on, let go I want to get back to your place and eat."

"Let's go." I step into her car and we head to my place. I take out my phone and text Christian.

 _ **Change of plans, Ari is here a day early. Rain check?**_

 _ **That's okay! I have to head to New York in tonight, I was just about to give you a call. I return the 23rd.**_

 _ **Oh! Well I hope you have a great trip. See you then :) have a safe flight.**_

 _ **Thank you x**_

I put my phone away and stare out the window. Things are going great, who knew?

* * *

 **CPOV**

I walk into my hotel room exhausted. As I take my tie off and sit on the bed. I take my phone out and stare at the photo Ana sent me of her next to the tree she put up with her sister. She's making a silly face looking so young and free. It makes me smile.

I'm ready to go back home, can't wait till tomorrow so I can get the fuck out of here. This trip has been beyond stressful, crazy.

I can't wait to see Ana again.

I make my way over to the bathroom and take a long, hot shower. My body loosens up, and I immediately relax.

I think about the time I asked Ana to the winter bash sophomore year, right before Christmas break. It was the night I asked her to be my girlfriend. How nervous I was. God, I was such a scared little shit back then.

Who am I kidding, I still am now when it comes to Ana.

* * *

 **ANA POV**

Christmas Eve. It's already the 24th! And it's snowing. Ariana and I are baking cookies and talking about all the moment we had with dad. We laugh and cry, but overall we have a great time.

Elliot came over earlier to drop off gifts but demanded that we open them tomorrow. So after I give him the gifts I got him, little Garrett and Kate I demanded the same.

"You know, Ari," I say as I put the cookies in the oven. "I'm so proud of you."

"Really?" She smiles.

"Of course," I elbow her playfully. "You got a new job, your grades are high and you got a place with your roommate. You're growing up, I'm proud. And I'm sure dad is too."

"Thank you, Ana." She hugs me. "I'm proud of you too."

Her phone lights up with a text and she's all smiles now. "Ana, I'll be right back, a friend is outside. We're exchanging gifts." She runs to her room and comes back with a bag.

"Now?!"

"Yes now." She laugh.

"Ariana!" I scold. "It is too late to be outside."

"Relax mom, it'll be quick."

"Who is it?"

"A friend." She winks before walking out.

"Damn it, BE CAREFUL!" I shake my head and check on the cookies.

A few minutes later there's a knock on my door, thinking its Ariana I open it fast and scold but quickly shut up when I see Christian.

"Hey, come in." I say.

"Smells good."

"We're baking cookies." I say as we walk towards the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you and give you a gift."

"Oh," I blush. "I had gotten you something too."

"You first." He smiles.

I walk into my room and talk a small jewelry box out. I walk towards Christian and hand it to him.

With a smile on his face he opens it and then whistles at the antique stop watch I got him. "This is really nice, Ana. Thank you. Here, this is for you." He hands me a jewelry box in return. He's nervous.

I open he box and gasp, tears swell up in my eyes. "Oh my god.. This is my necklace."

"I never understood why you left it behind." He says lowly. "I gave this to you because I always saw you looking at it. You loved it because the stone is the color of your eyes. You never took it off."

"It was my favorite, I cherished it a lot." I sob. "I took it off in anger and just left it behind. But I always loved this. This was the first gift you ever gave, you saved your money just for this. I remember how proud you were when I put it on." I smile still crying. "I can't believe you had this."

"Always took care of it."

"Help me put it on?" He nods and puts it on me while I hold up my hair.

"There, it's where it belongs."

"Thank you." I hug him tight the moment Ariana comes back in.

"I'm baaaack.. Shit it was cold outside too and- what the fuck are _you_ doing here?" She sneers at Christian. "And you made Ana _cry_?!"

"Happy tears I promise." I cut. "It's okay Ariana."

"I was just giving her a gift. Here's yours, by the way." He talks a small gift back his coat pocket and hands it over to Ariana who's still glaring. She opens it taking a small box out, an earring box.

She opens and gasp. "Holy shit.. Is this real?"

"Yes." He nods.

"Like these are real rubies with a big diamond in the middle. Like this is actually real? As in really expensive real?"

"Yes Ariana, it's real." He chuckles.

"You're not trying to butter me up are you?"

"Nope," she smiles. "Not at all. You like them?"

"Like? I fucking love! Wow, thank you. You really didn't have you but, thank you." She smiles at him and walk into her room.

"That was nice of you."

"It was only fair to give her something too." He looks into my eyes and I feel myself shiver with his stare. "I should get going, it's rather late. See you soon?"

"See you soon." I walk him to the door and he gives me a kiss on the cheek. I blush and wave at him as he walks.

What a pleasant Christmas Eve surprise.

I walk into Ariana's room who's sitting in bed still staring at the earrings. "I'm guessing you like them?"

"They're beautiful, he really shouldn't have."

"It was a nice thing to do." I say. "So what did you get from your friend?"

"Oh.. Um this.." She holds up her hand that have a delicate, thin, gold bracelet.

"So this is a man friend?"

"Sort of. He's cool, he's like a mentor."

"Mentor?"

"Yeah, he's a huge help. Especially since I had to pick up another class last minute, had a lot of makeup work to do. He helped."

"What's his name?"

"David."

"And who is this David?"

"My creative writing professor"

"WHAT?" I yell. "Jesus Ariana you actually _pursued_ him?"

"He came to me." She argues. "I swear."

"Doesn't matter!"

"Ana please, we're not doing anything wrong."

"Except give each other gifts."

"ANA!"

"Ariana, I won't talk more on this. You know better." I shake my head.

"It's nothing. Anyway, what did Christian give- wait.. Is that your necklace?"

I nod "yes".

"You loved that chain, never took it off. I can't believe you're wearing it again." She smiles. "It looks nice on you. Come on, the cookies must be done." She gets up and walks away from me.

What is my sister getting herself into now..

* * *

 **Sweet and easy going C & A moments. **

**And what is Ariana getting herself into ;)**

 **If I'm able to update soon I will, if not the next update is next week.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so excited for this chapter! Enjoy guys :)**

* * *

The next day I'm up early along with Ariana to open presents.

She got me a turquoise long sleeve dress along with black pumps.

I got her black boots, jewelry, a scarf and makeup. Kind of spoiled her a bit. We then open the presents Elliot sent over.

They got me a cashmere sweater. As for Ariana, they got her more makeup. She's in makeup heaven, it's hilarious.

Ariana and I lounge around for the rest of the morning and a bit of the afternoon. We eat junk food, binge on Christmas movies and blast Christmas music. We then decide on what we should make for dinner.

I wanted fettuccine Alfredo, meanwhile Ari wanted Shrimp. So we mix both things.

Around 4pm I begin to cook, and that's when I get a text from Kate.

 _ **New Years Eve will be at our place. We don't want to take Garrett out and everyone agreed to come over. Be here?**_

 _ **We'll be there! And thank you for the presents. We loved them.**_

 _ **Thank you for yours. See you then Ana Banana.**_

New Year's Eve might be fun. I'm glad that this year I'll be around the people I grew up with. It's been far too long, and I can't express how happy I am to be back.

How happy I am that everything is going great.

}-{

"Ana! Do you have a curling iron?" Ariana asks.

"Yes! It's in my bottom drawer." I say from the bathroom.

It's New Year's Eve and we're getting ready for tonight. I decided to wear what Ari got me for Christmas. The dress hug my curves, it's knee length and it's long sleeve. It's perfect. I'm even wearing the heels she got me.

After my shower I go on and straighten my hair. Make it completely dead straight and then work on my makeup.

"Ana, can I use your red heels?" She asks walking into the bathroom.

"Yes." I nod.

"Oh it's time for you to do a root touch up.."

"You know I was enjoying this blonde hair, but now not so much. Might go back to brown."

"You're a lame." She sticks out her tongue and laughs before walking away.

By 7pm we're both ready and head out to Kate's place. I've only been there once and it was rather a cozy home. Big too. I'm excited to be back especially since I'll be able to see Garrett!

When we arrive we head up to ring the door bell.

"Ladies," Elliot greets us. "Come in. You're both looking lovely tonight."

"Thank you." We both say in unison.

"I'll take your coats, they'll be in our room." Ariana and I take them off and hand them over to him. I look around and from the looks of it everyone is already here. We do circles greeting everyone but my eyes wander around looking for one person in particular.

"Hey," someone says from behind. "You made it."

"I did." I smile turning to him. "Glad to see you're here too."

"Wouldn't miss it." He smiles. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Ana."

"Thank you, Christian. You don't look so bad yourself."

"I do clean up well." And indeed he does. He's wearing black jeans with a gray button down to match his eyes. The sleeves are down but the first few buttons are open.

Handsome as always.

"Want a drink?" He offers.

"Not now, thank you though."

"You still have the necklace on."

"I don't take it off." I bite my lip looking away.

"Good, it should stay on you always."

We notice everyone staring at us and it makes me blush. I have blushed more in the past month than I have in the last six years. What is happening?

"The backyard view is beautiful, want to walk with me?" He asks.

"I'd love to."

* * *

 **CPOV**

"Is it true Mia and Ethan dated?" Ana asks as I walk her to the back. Elliot and Kate have the doors closed but they're glass so we'll be able to enjoy the view.

"Yes, I thought they would last but they had a fall out. They won't speak to each other. I still have no idea what happened."

"Who would've thought, though. I would've never seen that coming."

"None of us did," I shrug. "It just happened."

"Wow, this is so pretty. I could live back here."

"Agreed." I reach over and take her hand, intertwining our fingers together. "Very much agreed."

We stay here a few minutes and head back to join everyone else. Ana asks for a drink and I gladly get one for her.

Watching her mingle, laugh, having a great time, puts a smile on my face. I keep my eyes on her all night, only looking away when someone speaks to me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Elliot." I acknowledge. Ana must have asked to carry Garrett since he's in her arms now. She lightly bounces him as she talks to him. It's rather cute.

"I'm sure she can feel you staring at her." He chuckles.

"Shut up."

"You love her again?"

"Who said I ever stopped?" I turn to him.

"Figured." He smiles. "Just know that things can be different this time. She looks at you the way you look at her. There's no denying there's still love." He pats my shoulder and walks away.

Thins can be different. I want to open that door for Ana.

And I will.

* * *

 **Ana POV**

Hours go by filled with laughter and stories. Kate took out Garrett's stroller so she can keep him around without having to carry him. Plus, he's asleep so we put him down.

Everyone is gathered together since the countdown is about to begin. I've only had one glass of wine so I go ahead and pour myself another, but Christian stops me.

"With all the screaming and hugging that's about to go down I suggest you wait to refill that cup. You might spill it on you."

"Right," I laugh. "Good idea." We both walk back to everyone and he stands next to me.

"THE COUNTDOWN IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" Mia yells.

Christian takes my hand, intertwining our fingers once again.

 _59_

 _58_

 _57_

Christian squeezes my hand and I look up at him

 _51_

 _50_

 _49_

 _48_

 _47_

He pulls me closer to him, I can feel

The warmth of his body so close to mine.

 _39_

 _38_

 _37_

 _36_

 _35_

 _34_

 _33_

 _32_

 _31_

 _30_

I look up at him and he's staring down at me. Looking at me with loving eyes. I haven't seen that look in years

 _20_

 _19_

 _18_

 _17_

 _16_

 _15_

 _14_

 _13_

 _12_

 _11_

 _10_

Christian pulls me aside suddenly and cups my face.

Holy shit.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

"Happy new year, beautiful," and now his lips are on mine. He kisses slowly but passionately. Savoring every second and I follow. Everything seems quiet around us. Nothing matters. Not the screams, laughter.

Nothing.

He's holding me close as if he's afraid I'll drift apart.

But I won't. I don't want to leave this spot. I don't want to stop feeling his kiss. I don't want to stop feeling his embrace.

He continues to kiss me for a few more seconds and then we break apart for air.

"Happy New Year," I reply to him.

Someone next to us clears their throat. "I would like to hug my sister now."

Jesus Christ.. what a fucking way to enter the new year.

* * *

 **Surprise! They kissed :D  
I know it's a short chapter but I didn't want to overload it :) and since I'm not as busy as I thought I would be, next chapter will be tomorrow. The romance will begin, and I'm so excited for you guys to read it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys make me smile!**

* * *

"Right," Christian smiles. "Let me go make my round of hugs."

Christian walks away and Ariana gives me a hug. "Well that was something." She smiles.

"Right," I clear my throat. "It's hot in here."

"No honey, that's just the effect of him kissing you. Honestly, I didn't want to interrupt you guys went at it for like five minutes, but I thought better me than anyone else right? Between you and me, Kate wanted to pop up first, and let's be honest she would have had a field day with this," she laughs. "Go make your round of hugs too. Just know that if you are happy I'm happy. Deep down I know Christian is your happiness, I'm rooting for you both. No matter what, I know he brings out the best in you. "

"Thank you."

I go make my round of hug. When I finally get to Kate I give her an extra long hug. "I'm so happy to welcome this year with you here. I love you so much best friend."

"I love you too." I kiss her cheek.

"That kiss though.." She smirks.

"Not now." I walk away and she laughs.

"Ana, Honey!" Grace. "Happy new year. It's great to have you back."

"It's good to be back." I hug her. "May we speak privately, right now really quick."

"Of course honey, come on."

We walk into the kitchen where there's piece and quiet. "Is there something wrong?" She asks.

"No, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Just wanted to start this year on a positive note."

"Why?"

"Not only did I leave Christian but I left you guys as well. Without a goodbye or anything and that was just wrong. Messed up even." I try not to cry but fail. "Especially since you were like a mother to me. I always thought you hated me, but you welcomed me for thanksgiving as if nothing happened and I'm incredibly grateful."

"Ana, don't cry." She wipes my tears. "I could never hate you. I was hurt yes, and I was a bit disappointed too but your dad kept me updated once in a while. Christian talked to me the night he broke his finger. I was still working at the hospital when he came in that night, he told me everything that had happened and now I have a more of an understanding of what exactly happened. I never hated you. Ever. I always hoped you would come back and here you are. Ana, you're one of the strongest women I know and if leaving helped you heal and grown then I'm proud of you. People handle things differently. Granted, you shouldn't have gotten up one day and left. You should have at least put your foot down and speak to Christian or even me. There were ways to at least simmer things down. You hurt him as much as he hurt you. But, I understand why you left. We missed you so much Ana. We're just glad you're back. And I hope to see you around more." She hugs me.

"I'm sorry" I sob. "I really am."

"Nothing to be sorry about with me. You and Christian talked so everything is now behind us. Now it's all about really healing, right?"

"Right!" I smile.

"That kiss must have been spectacular." She jokes.

"Everyone did see it huh.." I blush.

"Doubt it. But Carrick and I saw it, Kate maybe. Your sister." She smiles. "Whatever you and Christian do next is up to you. But please.. Don't hurt each other once again."

I nod and go finish hugging everyone. No one mentions the kiss which I'm grateful for.

Christian pops up from behind. "Come." He grabs my hand and walks us to an empty room. "I'm sorry for kissing you-"

"What? Why are you sorry? You didn't want it?" I look up.

"Me? No. No I mean it's not like that. I just wasn't sure if you wanted it that's why I'm sorry. But I wanted it. Really bad." He comes closer. "So bad I want to do it again."

I swallow hard.

"Do you want it too?"

Do I?

 _Yes. Yes I do._

"Just kiss me."

This time the kiss a bit rougher but still passionate. He bites my lip which makes me moan a bit.

"I've missed this. I miss the simplicity of kissing someone I loved. I missed kissing you, holding you, feeling you." He says breathing a bit heavy. "I don't want this night to end. I don't know what awaits after its over."

"Christian.."

"We can be us again Ana. We can try. We're already friends, we love each other's company. This time will be different. There's no rush, we have all the time in the world to do this right."

"But-"

"No buts, please." Be begs. "Let's just figure things out one day at a time. I can't be around you without having urges to kiss you. I want to tell every fucker that looks at you that you're with me."

"I'm scared. That's all, honestly. But god, Christian, I dreamt what it would be like to get back with you." I admit.

"Hell.. I'm scared too. But I never wanted anything as much as I want you."

I kiss him. I kiss him because I don't know what else to say. I don't know what I want.

I want to be with him but all of this is happening too fast. We went from "hating" each other to friends to lovers in the span of two months.

I want to slow things down. But I like how we are at this very moment.

I want him. So bad.

I just don't want things to fall once again.

}-{

At the end of the night, Ariana and I go home.

On the drive home my mind goes back to the kiss.

All the kisses.

I missed that so much. So fucking much and now that I have it back I don't know how to handle it.

Once we get home Ariana makes her way into her room and I make way into mine. I change into pj's and fall asleep really quick.

Dreaming of young Christian and I on our second date.

The next morning I wake up to a text from Christian.

 **Get away for a few hours?**

 **I'll see if I can.**

 **Let me know.**

I walk into Ariana's room and to my surprise she's awake. "Slept well?" I ask.

"Yes, but I woke up with a bit of a headache. I'm actually just hungry."

"Make yourself at home, I'm going to go out for a while."

"With Christian?" She smirks.

"Yes." I murmur. "You'll be okay alone?"

"Yes. Go on get ready, and have a fun time. Call me if anything okay?"

I nod. "Okay."

I walk back into my room and text Christian.

 **I'm free.**

 **Great, I'll pick you up in a few.**

I do my business in the bathroom then throw on jeans, boots and the sweater I got for Christmas. It's so cozy! I brush my hair, leaving it out and then grab my coat and phone. Walking out I yell that I'm leaving and she yells back telling me to shut up and to walk out the door already.

Christian is outside by the time I walk down. As I step in he gives me a small smile.

"You were around ?" I ask.

"Yes, I was hoping you were able to come out for a while."

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Just got a drive."

"Drive away, Mr. Grey."

* * *

 **CPOV**

I drive around for a while, just enjoying her presence. We're quiet but it isn't awkward. She's looking out the window enjoying then snow that fell this morning.

"Can we grab something to eat?" She turns to me.

"Of course, anything specific you want?"

"I want brunch." She smiles.

"Brunch we shall have." I drive us to this diner tucked away in the middle of what seems like nowhere. It's an empty area, so it's calm. As we take a seat, Ana quickly orders and I ask for the same.

"How did your sister wake up?" I ask.

"She was surprisingly fine, a bit of a headache but she was okay. I don't think she drank much." She takes a sip of the juice placed in front of her.

"That's good. Mia woke up with a hangover from what mom said," I chuckle. "Sisters.. What can we do?" We both laugh. "About last night.." I start.

"What about it?"

"I.." I take her hands. "I really don't want that to be a one time thing. And I get it Ana, this is happening way to fast. I went from trying to pick a fight with you to kissing you. I'm sure that could be a bit confusing.."

"Not confusing just.. Nerve wracking." She sighs.

"Like I said before, we can take things one day at a time. Figure things out- figure us out."

"Yeah," she nods. "That sounds good."

"We can keep things steady. But promise me you'll speak up if you're not comfortable with things."

"I promise."

That's all I need.

* * *

 **Ana POV**

We spend the rest of the afternoon driving around, talking. He tells me about challenges he had when he first started up his company and I tell him about my coffee girl days when I first started working in Texas. We continue to share stories until he drops me off home.

The next two weeks go by rather lovely, actually. I divide my time between work and Ariana, and a bit on Christian. Our dinners have decreased to once or twice or week, which turns out that I hate. I love spending time with him.

Christian has kept his word. Slow and steady. One day at a time. He doesn't push me to be with him so often, he makes sure I'm okay and always makes sure I speak up on anything. Though, it's only been two weeks, I feel like it's been months.

}-{

This is Ariana's final week before she heads back to school. So we have done everything we could.

Except one thing.

"Anaaaaa" she whines. "Blonde looks hot on you!"

"And I had fun with it," I admit. "But I don't want to do touch ups every months. Thinking about it stresses me out so I'm going back to brown."

"Fine," she smiles, rolling her eyes. "Pass the dye's over, sweet cheeks. Let's get this started."

Hours later I'm back to my natural hair color. This color is a bit more darker, but it was the closest I found. Feels good to be back. Ariana decided to put some treatment on my hair and it's much more shinier, and sleek.

"I guess I have to admit I do like you better with dark hair. Makes you look evil." She jokes.

"Shut up," I laugh. "Thanks though."

"What do you think Christian will say?"

"What does it matter?" I blush.

"I'm sure he prefers brunette Ana over blonde Ana."

"That's true," I shrug.

"Call him over."

"Ariana, no." I shake my head. "Not going to happen with you here. I know what you're thinking, you want to do what you've been wanting to do since New Year's Eve."

"And that is..?"

"Pull a dad move. Interrogate him."

"Well.. It's my job.." She nods.

"Fine, I'll tell him to come. Don't be surprised when I show up at campus wanting to speak with your professor."

"No!" She half yells. "Fine. I won't do it."

"I still think what you're doing is wrong." I shake my head. "You both can get into serious trouble!"

"I know," she sighs. "Trust me, Ana, I truly get what you're saying. But we really are just friends. He just treats me different, you know?"

"Ari, like I said you're a big girl. You can make your own decisions."

"And as much as I like him, I won't jeopardize my future. _Our_ careers."

"Only a few months of school left.." I tease her and she blushes. Who knew she actually blushed.

"Thank you, Ana."

"For what?" I ask.

"For looking out for me. I know I give you shit sometimes, and I can be very annoying, but I love you and I always listen to everything you tell me. You always know best, so thank you."

* * *

 **Upcoming chapters are full of A &C dates and sweet moments. My favorite is their V-Day celebrations :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**As you may have seen I started a new story called _Brother's Best Friend_ something different from this story!**

 **I hope you enjoy this update!**

* * *

 **CPOV**

I don't see Ana as much as I would like to, but I don't push it. Everything between us has been going great. Having her around me, smiling and laughing is all I ever wanted.

I'm seeing her tomorrow, her sister left today back to campus so tomorrow we're having dinner at her place.

Today I'm stuck in the office, drowning myself in paperwork that has to be done. Not only am I getting a headache, but my shoulders are killing me. I lean back in my chair, taking a deep breathe when my desk phone startles me.

"Grey."

"Mr. Grey, you have a visitor. And she has lunch." Andrea, my P.A. says.

"Her? Who is it?"

"Miss Anastasia Steele." I perk up at the sound of her name.

"Let her in."

I clean up my desk, and sit up straight the moment my Ana walks into my office.

"This is a lovely surprise. You're back to a brunette too." My beautiful Ana.

"Yes, I am." She nods " And I figured I could bring you lunch." She smiles offering food. "If you're not too busy."

"I could use a break, come on, take a seat."

She takes a seat in front of my desk and places the bag she had in her hands on the desk. Taking out the contents, I smile at the fact that she bought sandwiches.

"Did you go into work today?"

"No," she shakes her head. "I decided to take the day off since Ariana left an hour ago."

"It's so weird seeing her grown up." I admit. "I only saw her like three times after you left. The last time was for Elliot and Kate's wedding. She looks different now."

"She does," she smiles. "She's an adult. Well.. Almost."

We both laugh.

I take a bite of my sandwich and let out a groan. Damn, this is good.

"You have a huge office." She looks around taking everything in. "This whole building is intimidating."

"Good, I want people to be intimidated."

"Even me?"

"Even you." I joke and she giggles. "Do you like it?"

"I do," nodding she gives me a small smile. "Actually seeing where you're at in life makes me more proud of you."

"Thanks." I smile.

Lunch with Ana relaxed me, she even gave me a small shoulder massage before leaving.

God, I still love this woman so much.

* * *

 **Ana POV**

I rush home from work the next day, wanting to get started on dinner.

I decide to take a shower first just freshen up from a long work day.

Afterwards, I get started on dinner. I decide on making fettuccine alfredo with steamed broccoli and carrots. It's one of our favorite meals so why not, right?

Christian is suppose to be here at 7pm but I haven't heard from him all day, which worries me. Is he still coming?

By 7 the food is cooked. And I still haven't heard from him.

By 7:30 I can tell he's not coming. I feel disappointed, mad even.

By 7:40 I decide I should just heat everything up and eat alone when a knock on my door stops me.

I walk over and open it slowly, finding an out of breathe Christian standing there.

"I am so incredibly sorry, Ana. I lost track of time and I had this meeting brought up late. Then, I broke my fucking phone. But I'm here now, if that's okay." He says everything so fast that he takes a deep breathe at the end.

"Yeah, come in." I step aside so he can.

"God, it smells delicious. I'm starving."

"I'll just heat up the food, go sit." He nods and wait for me as I heat everything up and serve us.

I place a plate in front of him, put my down and then gets us drinks. He's eating before I even get back which makes me laugh. He really was hungry.

"This is delicious, Ana. I missed your cooking." He says before taking a sip of his drink.

"Thank you," I take a bite of my food. "Glad you could make it."

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's fine," I assure him. I truly am glad he made it. "Long day huh?"

"It was exhausting. Had to fire some people, hire others." He shrugs. "Typical day."

I shake my head but smile. Typical day for him.

After we finish eating, Christian stays for a while with me. We're on my couch watching tv.

"This is horrible, Ana. What are you torturing me with?"

"What? This show is so good! It's called Bad Girls Club."

"What has tv done to you?" He looks horrified at the fact that I _"enjoy_ " this. Which makes me laugh hard.

"Okay okay, fine. Truth is I just wanted to see your reaction to this. Ariana watches this online and one day told me to watch it. I agree, this is awful. But, the drama is so stupid that you can't stop watching."

"Ana, I _can_ stop watching. Please, if you want me to survive, change it."

"Yes, sir." I salute with a laugh. Scrolling through the channels, I stop where they're giving the Breakfast Club. Christian leans down, laying his head on my shoulder.

"You smell good," she whispers. "Like strawberries."

"Do I?" I ask.

"You do." He nods. I turn to him and he quickly attaches his lips to mine giving me a deep, slow kiss. He cups my face turning the kiss a bit rougher.

I press my body against his wanting to feeling, wanting the connection I missed all these years.

Placing his hands in my hips, he lips me up so I straddle his lap. I take the opportunity to wrap my arms around his neck to bring us closer.

I'm officially making out with my ex.

Well ex turned enemy turned friend turned boyfriend.

Wait..

Are we even official?

"Yes, we are." What the hell? Did I say that aloud? I must have. "As long as you are okay with that, we're official."

"Yeah," I nod. "I'd like that. Thank you," I hug him. "Thank you for not rushing it."

"Anything for you, Ana, anything." He kisses me again. "But if you think about it, we've been kind of official for over two weeks now. Possibly three." He smirks.

"I suppose you're right," I smile. "I just wanted to make sure."

}-{

The next day at work, I think about how dinner went. How he still showed up, even though he looked tired. How he even stayed a while longer.

I think about our makeout session, and how he we had a wonderful time.

After lunch I head back to my office and I'm taken off guard my by surprise.

"Lunch was over five minutes ago, Ana."

"Well, Christian, I'm not that fast of a walker." I shake my head. "May I know why your sitting on my chair?"

"Wanted to stop by and say hi. Want to have dinner at my place tonight? I can pick you up after work."

"Yes," I nod.

"Great," he stands up and walks up to me. "I have to head back to work, but first.."

He grabs my face kisses me. Pushing me up against the wall, I grab on the collar of his shirt while he grips my hips tightly.

He's aroused. I can feel it through his slacks. Sweet fuck.. I can only imagine how he feels like after all these years.

"I.. Shit. I have to go." He's breathless. "See you later?"

"Are you going to be okay? I mean.." My eyes dart down and then I blush. Why the hell did I bring that up?

He chuckles giving me a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be fine. See you later, beautiful."

He winks at me before exiting my office.

}-{

It's the weekend and I'm meeting up with Kate for some girl time. As my driver, yes thanks to Christian I have someone driving me, makes his way over to Kate's place I sent a quick text to Christian.

 ** _On my way to Kate's. See you tonight?_**

 ** _Sorry, baby, I'm had to go into work today, working late too. But tomorrow I'm taking you out. Is Sawyer better than taking the bus._**

 ** _Ten times better._**

 ** _Good, now you know that you shouldn't doubt me ;). Talk to you later._**

I smile shaking my head and put my phone away. I still remember the conversation we had word for word two days ago regarding Sawyer.

}-{

 _"Are you buying a car soon?" Christian asks me as he takes a bite of his food._

 _"No," I shake my head. "Not for a while."_

 _"I can always buy you one.."_

 _"Not going to happen, Grey!" I stare at him. "I mean it."_

 _"Ana, you obviously need a method of transportation that's not a bus." He argues. "It's honestly nothing, I can do it."_

 _"I won't let you," I glare._

 _"Don't be stubborn."_

 _"I'm not!" I argue._

 _"Fine," he sigh. "Fine. I won't buy you a car. How about this. I can have one of my security men drive you around."_

 _"I feel like that's somehow worse than you buying me a car. But for some reason I like the sound of that."_

 _He chuckles. "He can take you to work can pick you up from work. And if you want to go somewhere, and don't want to take the bus he can take you. He won't be with your24/7 but he'll be on call if you need him."_

 _I stare at him and I want to say no. But who in their god damn right mind would give up this offer? I roll my eyes and smile. "Fine. Okay, I accept."_

 _"Trust me, you'll enjoy this better than having a car."_

 _"We'll see."_

 _No doubt._

}-{

Luke Sawyer is pretty young. Good looking as well. But he's a quiet guy. No hard exterior, he's sweet. After he drops me off I tell him he can go, I'll just ask Elliot to take me back home when he gets home.

When I step up to their house I ring the door bell, Kate quickly opens and pulls me into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here! Come in."

She pulls me into the living room where a sleeping Garrett is at in his bassinet, and the tv is on some channel. "He just fell asleep." She says.

"The little cutie, when is his baptism?" I ask.

"We're waiting until he's at least one" she smiles. "How's work?"

"It's great." No one knows about the Hyde situation and I intend to keep it that way. "I love it."

"Now that's great! I'm glad you've been adjusting well. Reaaally well" she winks. "Elliot talks you know so I know things."

"Didn't think Christian was a gossiper." I smile.

"Well he is, to his brother. It started out with a kiss and now you two have been together for a month?"

"We made it official a little over a week ago, but you can say we've been together for a month." I say. "It's weird you know, I'm back with my ex."

"It was just a matter of time."

"I didn't think it would actually happen."

"I'm glad it did." She says. "You two were made for each other. But honestly how do you feel? Actually feel?"

"I'm nervous, scared, happy? I don't want to mess things up. I would be devastated if things came crashing down. If things went wrong."

"Well," she starts. "Not every relationship is perfect, Ana. There will be some downs and things my get a little messed up along the way. The only thing that matters if that you both are learning from your mistakes. Communication is the key, especially when it comes to you two."

"You're right," I nod. "I'm just too paranoid."

"I can tell." She laughs. "But I get it. I was so nervous when I first started dating Elliot. I was afraid I'll mess it up. I mean, he was just getting started with his career and I was just the teenage party girl in college."

Whoa, Kate nervous? This is new.


	16. Chapter 16

**TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! :)  
** **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You always seemed so confident though." I stare at her. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I guess I just didn't want to dwell on my negative thoughts. We had clear communication, so we were very open. He knew how I felt."

"And now six years, almost seven, years later you're both married with a kid. How amazing is that?" I shove her smiling then put my arm around her.

"Amazing as frack!" We both laugh. "I try not to curse now."

"I see." I laugh. "Must be going great."

"We have a swear jar."

"Lovely."

We decide to watch movies and do each other's hair. Garrett wakes up and she feeds him, then passes him over to me so I can have time with him.

"He loves his auntie." She says.

"And I love him." I coo and he smiles. "I can't believe he's two months already!" I squeal and that makes him laugh. "He's so cute I want one."

"Ask Christian for one."

And then my thoughts drift off to how it would be nearly impossible to have a kid. Kate must have noticed the change in my expression since she puts her hand in my shoulder.

"Ana, it's not impossible. When ever it's your time to have a kid, it will happen. I might be hard, but always remember it's not impossible." She says.

"I know, it's just.. That's a possibility too you know. So, umm.. guess who texted me the other day."

"Who?"

"Carla."

"Oh, your mom.. well.. she is you-"

"She rarely talks to me, Kate. I don't hold a grudge against her for cheating on dad anymore. It's whatever. But last we spoke was before I moved back."

"Maybe she's putting effort now?"

"I hope so.."

I hold my nephew the entire we talk. He seems to like it when I carry him since he doesn't fuss. It's cute. The door bell goes off and Kate hurries off to get it.

"Mia! Come in."

Mia?

"Hey, Kate. Ana!" She squeals when she sees me. "Yay, you're here."

I smile looking up at her. "It's good to see you too, Mia."

"May I hold him?" She asks while taking a seat. I nod, passing him over.

"I'm going to order lunch, I'll be back." Kate leaves Mia and I.

"How work, Ana?" She asks.

"It's great! How's life for you."

"Wild." She laugh. "I'm taking things one day at a time. I'm thinking about opening up a bakery."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, I'm excited. I'm pitching the idea to Christian soon so he can help me out." She's excited about this. The smile on her faces says it all.

"I'm sure he will. Gosh, I would be in there all the time. Make sure it's close to me."

"Noted." We both laugh.

When Kate returns, she put Garrett, since he's getting fussy, on his bassinet and we continue our conversation. When lunch arrives we all dig in and continue to have girl time.

The door bell goes off once again.

"I'll be back." Kate gets up to get the door.

"This food is so good, I want more." Mia says.

"So do I." I reply.

Mia is about to say something else when all of a sudden we hear Ethan. She immediately goes still.

"Can't I visit my baby sister and my nephew?" He's getting closer. "Where is- oh."

 _Here he is._

"Hello Ana," he greets me with a smile. "Mia." They just nod at each other.

"Right." Kate says. "He's in the bassinet."

Everything has turned awkward. Ethan picks up Garrett and he gets fussy again. Kate decided that she'll try to put him to sleep again, he did have a short nap.

She leaves, leaving me behind in this awkward reunion.

"I should go," Mia is clearly uncomfortable. She pick up her bag and Ethan snorts.

Oh no.. He's picking a fight.

I hope not.

Dear lord, I hope not.

"Bye, Ana. Let's hang soon, okay? Tell Kate I'll text her."

"You're really going to let my presence affect you? You broke up with me remember? So I'm not sure why you're so bothered by this." He shrugs. "You can stay."

"No, I rather not." Mia answers.

"Of course, you can't handle anything."

 _Oh no. No no no. Kate please come down soon. I don't know how to react when others argue in front of me._

"Don't start, Ethan. You easily walked away as well."

"You wanted out though, not me."

"You didn't care though." She retorts. "Clearly shows because how many girls have you been with since we broke up?" He has nothing to say. "Exactly."

"Good thing we broke up, their company was way better than yours."

"ETHAN!" Kate scolds. Garrett must have fallen asleep fast. _Thank god._

Why do humans itch for arguments when they're hurt?

"That's enough, Ethan. You should go."

Mia is choked up. She's hurt and taken back by his comment. Mia has always been fragile, very emotional. "No it's okay, I'm leaving."

"Let her Kate. She always leaves anyway."

"I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU BECAUSE I WANTED TO, I LEFT YOU BECAUSE I WAS SCARED YOU ASSHOLE!" Mia yells, crying. "You and I are so different. You got with me when I has just graduated college, scared with my future since I didn't know exactly what to do with it. Living in this world where I have a successful family, I felt inadequate. Then you came in the picture and you were just as perfect as my family. Set career, steady life, everything going in a flow. And I always wondered why the hell did he pick me? You were moving too fast and I was still trying to soak everything up. And I decided to break thing before I mess them up. I wanted to get my life together before things got really serious between us. But no, the great Ethan didn't understand that. He took it as a fuck you I don't want to be with you. So you know what? Fuck you, I'm done." Mia walks out, while Kate and I look at each other.

"Ethan, you crossed a line with that comment." Kate says.

"You know she's a very emotional person, why would you do that?" I add. "That's not you."

"I'll.. I'll talk to her." He leaves and I look at Kate again.

"Relationships sucks at times."

"Tell me about it." I say.

}-{

The next day, I wake up and get ready for my date with Christian. He told me to dress casual, comfortable and warm.

We're going out for brunch first, that he has a surprise. I'm excited.

When he picks me up, I give him a quick kiss and settle in my seat.

"How was girl time with Kate?" He asks.

"Eventful. Mia showed up."

"Hey, that's great." He smiles.

"Then Ethan showed up."

"Oh.."

"Mhmm.." I nod as he takes off. "Then they argued."

"So what's the great mystery behind their breakup?" He asks but keeps his eyes on the road.

"I don't gossip." I tease and he chuckles. "But apparently Mia just wanted to get her life together. She wanted the steadiness in life we all have. A clear path and all. Also, seems like Ethan was going a bit too fast which also scared her. She didn't seem like a perfect choice for him so she kind of broke it off to get everything together. He took it as if she didn't want to be with him and I guess things got bad."

"Clear path? What's going on with Mia? What the hell?"

"She feels inadequate. She's in a family full of successful people, started dating a successful guy and she just felt like she was behind you know." I shrug. "I feel sorry for her."

"As do I, I may have to talk to her."

"No." I say. "Let her come to you. She might soon, she says she'll need your help for something she's working on."

"It's good to know she feels comfortable coming to me for help then." He smiles.

We arrive to a diner and we have a nice chat while we eat our brunch. Christian was hungry, he ordered so much. As for me, I didn't eat much. I'm just excited to spend the day with him.

"Where are we going next?" I ask as we leave the diner.

"You'll see," he smirks.

The drive is pretty long, about forty minutes. But halfway into it, I knew exactly where we were going.

"It's Sunday, Christian. They don't open on Sunday."

"I cashed in a favor." He smiles taking my hand and we walk into the skating rink we use to go to all the time in high school. He brought me here for the first time on Valentine's Day, after we started dating. This place holds one of my favorite memories.

* * *

 **I love cute C &A moments. I love their dates. So many more are coming up. And then.. let me shush, you'll see ;) let's just say I wrote the cutest chapter ever!**

 **V-Day should be popping up soon too.**

 **NOTE: does anyone else get really weird when people argue in front of them, even if you know them? I'm actually a bit like that, so I gave something from me to Ana lol. But for me its a bit worse. I end up getting anxiety.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next update!**

* * *

 **CPOV**

I was nervous about bringing Ana here at first, but I decided to go with is anyway. We would often come here when we were younger and have so much fun. So for our first official date, I had to bring her back.

The security guard let's us pass and we go change into skates. It's nice having this empty.

"Do you remember how to skate?" She asks with a smirk.

"Do you?" I counter ask, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on Grey, let's go in. It's been years!" She walks ahead of me and gets into the rink first. Screeching and then giggling she skates away. I take the opportunity to snap a quick photo of her without her noticing. "Come on!" She comes up to me and pulls me so we can skate together.

"I'm glad you're happy being back here."

"I missed this place."

We skate around in circles, we fall, we laugh and most importantly we have fun. I took a few more photos of her to look back at.

About an hour later we decide to head out.

"Did you like it?" We walk back to the car hand in hand.

"I loved it, thank you for bringing me here." She kisses me.

"So I did good for our first official date?"

"This was a date?" She blushes and I nod. "You did amazing."

Feeling proud and satisfied, I step into the car and drive us away.

"Stay for a while at my place?" She asks.

"Sure."

The entire ride back to her place is quiet but it's comfortable. I hold on to her hand the entire time and all I think about is how happy I am in this very moment.

I just hope it stays this way.

* * *

 **Ana POV**

We arrive back to my place around five pm. I decide to cook us dinner and then lay on the couch for some quality time. It still amazes, and scares, me how easy this is for us. It's like we never broke up.

In the middle of our cuddle session, Christian gets an unpleasant text. Or maybe it was an email.

"Fuck." He hisses. "I'm sorry, baby, I have to go. Work calls."

"Is everything all right?" I ask.

"Last minute meeting scheduled for 8am tomorrow, I have to go home and get everything I need together." He sighs. "I'll call you."

"Alright," I nod. "Drive safely."

"By, my love."

After my door shuts close I laughs and smile like a lunatic. His love. Always have been.

A little over week goes by and I don't see Christian, but he texts me as much as he can.

It's Valentine's Day and I'm rushing into work. I woke up late so I'm a bit cranky at the fact that I'm coming into work thirty minutes later.

"Ana, I left messages on your desk. But the day seems to be light." Hannah smiles. "Oh, and there's a gift for you."

"A gift?" Huh. "Thanks Hannah, I'll check what you left."

The moment I walk into my office I gasp at the huge flower arrangement on my desk. "Holy shit.." I whisper. There's also a huge teddy bear on the side of my desk and chocolates on top of my folder. I walk over opening the small card with my name.

 _As our first Valentine's Day, back together, I wanted to something cheesy but sweet. Something I know will have you smiling. That's truly all I care about, making you smile._

 _Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful. I have plans for us this weekend._

 _-C._

I bite my lip to stop the tears but fail. I'm smiling and crying, God, I could never stop loving this man.

"Mr. Grey dropped everything off himself." Hannah says. "He even brought chocolates, it was a sweet gesture."

"He's an amazing man." I say in awe.

"That, he is. But in complete honesty, I would've never thought he would be like this. He's always so poised and cold when he's all business mode walking around here." She giggles. "I'll be on my desk if you need me." I nod and she shuts my office door.

I pull out my phone to take a photo first, then send Christian a text.

 _ **Thank you, thank you, thank you soooo much Christian! I was running late and I was so fucking cranky but your surprised completely made my day. xx**_

 _ **Don't need to thank me, I'm glad you loved everything. You know I love you, beautiful, and I just wanted to do this for you.**_

 _ **I know you do. Thank you, really. Dinner tonight?**_

 _ **Sorry, I'm working late. I'm making it up to you think weekend I promise.**_

 _ **I'm looking forward to it.**_

I manage to work with a straight face, but the smile never wears off. I can't even concentrate on my work!

}-{

The rest of the week goes by entirely too slow. I've been packed with meetings and loaded work, all I want to do is go home and relax.

I'm 10 minutes away from freedom.

"Hey Ana," Hannah enters my office. "So I just wanted to ask, you don't have to accept or anything, but would you like come my daughter's birthday party this weekend? I know it's a little kids thing, but you can meet her. She wants to meet you, I talk about you to her every time I go home. Riley has a tendency to ask how my way went and how my boss is." She laughs nervously. "But really you can say no, I'm sure you have plans and all, I don't want you to think you-"

"Hannah," I cut her off.

"Yes?"

"Breathe." I smile. "I'd love to go, but when is it? Christian has something planned for us tomorrow."

"Oh!" She perks up. "It's on Sunday, actually."

"Well then, consider me there. Well us.. If I can bring Christian."

"Yes! Sure. Absolutely. I'll see you then." She drops the invitation and turns to walk away. "I'm heading out now."

"Have a good rest of the day and I'll see you on Sunday."

"Bye!"

I truly adore, Hannah. And I can't wait to meet her daughter.

As I finish up for the day, I clean up and step out of my office. Sawyer must be downstairs waiting for me.

Or not.

Hannah is still here and they're talking.

I clear my throat and they jump apart. It's not the first time I've done this. I get a kick out of catching them talk because they act like they were caught doing something wrong.

"I.. I have to go." Hannah smiles. "Bye Luke.. See ya Ana."

I smirk at Luke and he clears his throat and asks if I'm ready.

"Yup, let's go."

"Mr. Grey sends his apology for not making it to dinner"

I smile and nod and think about how cozy my bed must feel. I just want to get _hooommmeeee._

* * *

 **CPOV**

I haven't been able to see Ana, much, to my disappointment. Work has become extremely hectic these past few days, but I'm glad it's all over.

But today, I have her all to my self. I told her I had made plans. But I'm positive she thinks it's for tonight. So here I am, about to knock on her door on Saturday morning.

We're spending the whole day together.

When I knock I just wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Until she finally opens up.

"Christian?" She's confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, wrong." I smile. "May I come in?"

"Of course." She steps aside to make way for me. "What's up then?"

"Get dressed we're going out. Dress casual."

"But I thought-"

"You thought wrong." I give her a quick kiss. "Get dressed, I'll wait for you here."

She smiles and walks into her bedroom. In just twenty minutes she's back and ready.

I take her hand, and walk out her building getting started on this day. I just hope she enjoys it all.

* * *

 **Ana POV**

Christian took us out for breakfast, then to an arcade.

 _A fucking arcade_. Christian always hated how crowded arcades were, but it was something I enjoyed going to when younger, just to relax.

But the arcade isn't crowded, it's half empty actually. And Christian is having fun. With me.

Feels just like old times.

After the arcade he drives us somewhere. He says I'm going to need an outfit for tonight and before I could put my foot down he intervenes.

"This is my Valentine's Day gift to you."

"Christian you're already giving me enough."

"It's never enough." He argues. "Just this once, I promise."

I nod, but I know this won't be the last time.

Once we arrive I'm surprised Christian knows where the stores are at. Well, I joke about it. We walk hand in hand and he stops in front of a clothing store. Designer clothes.

"Christian-"

"You go in there, pick out a nice dress and some shoes, and I'll be back in an hour. There's something I have to pick up." He kisses my cheek and walks away.

"But-"

"They already have my information, I'll be back in an hour. Have fun."

God damn it, Christian Grey.

I walk into the store and lowly gasp at what I'm seeing. Kate would be in heaven if she were here. As for me, I may know how to dress, but it doesn't mean I'm a fashionista like Kate. Sure I like nice things, but this is too much.

Way too much.

I look around for a while, noticing the prices and cringing.

"Need help, ma'am." The worker comes up to me.

"I think so.. There's just so much to choose from. And honestly, spending so much money on a little dress I'll be wearing one time baffles me."

"Then let's get you something you'll be able to wear on more than one occasion." She smiles. "What's the occasion?"

"Late Valentine's celebration."

"Oh, this way." She leads me to the other side of the store and shows me a few red, pink, and purple cocktail dresses. Gorgeous but not my style. "Hmm.. Don't think I'd look good in this."

"There's this one," she hold up another red one.

"No, not quite there yet."

"Oh, I know!" She rushes to the corner and brings back a black dress with gold-ish/nude lace. Has a deep front V and the back is black lace.

"Holy shit.."

"I know! I recent bought this too. Gorgeous, isn't it?" She asks.

"Yes, can I try it on?"

"Absolutely, come with me."

Ten minutes later I'm in this dress. And I don't want to take it off. The lady knocks on my door and I step out.

"Try these on," she hands me over nude pumps. "They'll look great."

I try them on and I do.

"I just want to know how you guessed my size for both items without even asking." I smile.

"Working in retail for years does that to you." She laughs. "You look beautiful. Your guy will die over this."

"Sure hope so," I smile. "I'm taking both the shoes and the dress."

"Alright then. Just change and come up when you're ready."

I change back into my clothes and head to pay, or rather to say Christian's name and let them pay. The lady was taken back after I said his name, shocked even. She then smiles my way and proceeds to wish me a good time tonight.

She was really nice.

I check the time and I only spent about thirty five minutes in the store. I give Christian and call telling him I'm done.

"So soon? I'll be there in five."

Hmm.. I wonder what we'll do next.

* * *

 **Next update is one of my favorite chapters! I'll post it tomorrow :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What did you get?" He asks as soon as he gets here.

"You'll see tonight. Hey can we stop at a toy store. Hannah invited me to her daughter's birthday party tomorrow. I want to get her a doll."

"Did she?" He asks.

"Yes," I nod. "I asked if I can bring you along too. So you're welcomed to come tomorrow."

"Sure. Let's go buy her a toy then."

After a quick toy shop, Christian takes us out for lunch. We order our meal and for dessert we order milkshakes and ice cream.

Today has turns out to be pretty fun and relaxing. I can't wait for tonight.

* * *

 **CPOV**

After lunch I dropped Ana off at her place so she can get ready for later on tonight.

I'm impatient, I have a surprise she'll love and I can't wait till its seven so I can pick her up.

Just thirty more minutes.

To kill time, I make some calls and make sure everything is in order. I grab the pair of earrings I got for her today, and put them in my pocket.

When it's time to head out, I call out for Taylor. He'll be driving us tonight since I plan on drinking for dinner.

Once we arrive to Ana's place I head up and knock on her door. Just a few seconds later she opens the door and I'm blown away.

"Shit Ana, you look beautiful." And she really does. The dress she chose fits her gorgeously. My goddess.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Suit and no tie is actually pretty hot on you. Let me just grab my bag and we'll head out." I step into her place and stop her. "What's wrong."

"There's one more thing you're missing." I say.

"Missing?"

"Your earrings."

"But I- oh god you didn't." She stares in disbelief making me laugh.

"Oh, I did." I take out the box out of my pocket and open it. "They'll look great on your tonight. And they'll match your necklace."

Light blue diamond earrings.

"Match your eyes as well."

Ana blinks the tears away and proceeds to change her earrings. She places her hands on my chest and leans in to kiss me. "Thank you."

"No problem. But let's go, reservation is at 8, and we have some fun before it. Back at my place."

"Your place?"

"Well, kind of. You'll see."

Ana hasn't been to my place yet, and technically she isn't coming to my house. We're going to the roof.

She's confused.

"You might want to button up your coat." I say.

Once we're at the roof she puts two and two together. "A helicopter ride?" She squeal.

"Yes, it would've been just us two but I don't have my license. Yet, at least. Just two more months."

"You ride?!" She questions.

"Kind of." I wink. "When I get my license it will really be just us two up here. For now, i want to enjoy the view with you."

I take her hand and help her in. She's giddy with excitement. It makes me smile.

Once we're up she squeezes my hand and looks out the windows.

"Holy.. Oh my god! Christian!"

I do the creepy thing again and take a photo of her off guard.

She just so beautiful.

"This is amazing!" She smiles at me. "So beautiful."

"You are." I reply and she blushes.

After a while of ready we're off and ready for dinner. Ana is still bouncing with excitement but this time I laugh. "That was incredible I want to do that again!"

"Soon, I promise you."

Taylor drives us to the restaurant I made reservations for. Ana is gawking at the place. When I step out I offer her my hand, to help her.

We walk in together, and the waitress asks if we have reservation.

"Under Grey." I reply.

"Mr. Grey, right this way." She looks is to a table in the back, near the window where the view is quite lovely. The waitress drops the menu and says she'll be back with the bottle of wine I had already ordered earlier.

"Christian, this is so extravagant!" She smiles. "There's live music and a dance floor. And this place is just beautiful."

"The best and only the best for you."

We order our food and have a nice chat. She tells me about her week at work, I tell her about mine. We then talk about traveling and things we want to do.

When the food arrives our conversation continues to flow. I tell her about Mia coming to me for help, how she wants to open up a bakery. Tell her about how Mia opened up to me about Ethan.

Ana tells me about how she wants to plan something fun for her sister's birthday, next month.

"Anything in mind?"

"Nope" she laughs. "Soon I hope."

We finish up our food and order dessert.

"Want to dance?" I ask after we finish our cake.

"I'd love to." She hides her bag under her coat, and I take her hand.

We dance and laugh, hug and kiss, smile and have fun. Ana is turning red from laughing. So I laugh even harder.

I can't believe how great everything when today. Definitely a night to remember.

* * *

 **Ana POV.**

Christian and I decide to go to his place after dinner. It's only eleven and I don't want to go home yet. I don't want the night to end.

I haven't been to his house yet. He's been doing everything at my pace but we're finally on a good flow. And I want to see his place already.

"Penthouse." He murmurs as we head into the elevator. When we arrive we both step out and I look around.

"Good lord, Christian. This is amazing."

"Thank you." He takes my hand. "Come, let me show you around."

He shows me every room here and then we're back in the living room. "Want a drink?" He asks.

"Sure."

He steps away and comes back with two cups of wine, but stops to turn on music.

I take my glass and we cling them before taking a sip.

"I had fun today, thank you for such a wonderful time" I kiss him. "Truly. Thank you for it."

"No problem, Ana." He kisses me back.

We sit on his couch and talk some more.

Then we kiss.

Then I'm on top him. Kissing.

And I don't want it to stop.

 _What? I'm a female and I can admit I have needs._

Christian tightens his grip on my hips but something I my heads tells me to pull back. That we're moving too fast.

"Ana?" He looks at me. "Is somethings wrong?"

"No.. Yes? I don't know.. Christian what if we're moving too fast?"

"Because this might end up in sex?" I nod. "Ana if you're not comfortable with it, I wont let it get there."

"I want it. It's just-"

"You're thinking too much." He smiles. "If you want me to stop, I will. I won't push you. But if you want it, Ana, then you need to let loose. Don't think about too much. Trust me?"

"Of course." I answer.

"Then come on." He grabs my hand and leads us into his room. "Don't think, just feel."

I nod and lean into him so our lips meet. He kisses me slowly this time, unlike before. He's taking the lead and I'm letting him.

Reaching up I unbutton his shirt, pulling it out of his pants. Once the last button is undone I push the shirt off his shoulder.

I take a moment to stare. Defined chest, bigger arms, deep v and abs. He turned into a man. Leading Christians hands to my zipper, I lean in and kiss his chest. A chest that will forever be marked by his childhood. His past will always be a story that I'll never forget.

Christian pulls the zipper down slowly, then he gasps as I step out of the dress.

"I couldn't wear a bra with this dress." I whisper.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Ana. Fucking beautiful." He takes off what he has left, expect his boxers. Taking my hand he leads me to the bed. Pushing me gently while he gets on top.

My heart is beating hard and fast. I'm sure he can feel it.

Kissing my down chest he slowly stop pulls my panties down. God, I can't believe I'm actually doing this. But fuck, I need this.

"I wonder if you still taste as sweet." There's a roughness to his voice now. "If I could still drown with your taste." He quickly pulls my legs apart and his mouth is on me. He presses his tongue against my clit while slipping to fingers in me. I grab onto his hair and try to bite my moan back. "You're so fucking wet."

I try to say something but all I can manage is a nod.

His tongue works my clit while his fingers work inside of me. I'm close. I'm embarrassingly close. "Christian, stop.."

"You want to come on my cock?" I nod. "Me too, sweetheart, I want that too."

He reaches over to the night stand and grabs a condom. Slipping his boxers off, he rips the packet and slides the condom.

 _Thick as he's always been._

He aligns himself and slowly slides into me.

 _Holy fucking shit._

"Fuck, Ana, how are you so tight?" He groans. "Shit." He throws his head back and whisper.

"Christian, move, please." I beg.

He thrusting slow but hard, so I can feel it. And I fucking do. My nails runs down his back as I let our soft moans.

In the matter of minutes I'm coming hard. Screaming his name and grabbing on his hair.

Christian comes right after me.

Still in the orgasm high, I manage to calm my heart rate. Taking steady breaths. Christian flops next to me, discarding the condom on the floor. Turning to him, I give him a smile. "Fuck, that was something." I say.

"I must agree, it was something alright." He pulls me closer to him.

We both stay quiet trying to relax when I realize it must be really late. "Maybe you should drop me off home now. It's getting late."

"If you want, you can stay here." He replies.

"But we have somewhere to go tomorrow."

"Not till the afternoon, right?" I nod. "You can stay over, have breakfast here and then I can take you home so you can change."

"Spend the night here?"

"Spend the night with me, I just want to feel you sleep next to me."

"Alright." I nod. "I'll stay."

"Good, get up so we can get under the covers. You wore me out, I'm tired." He winks my way making me laugh.

In minutes we're under the covers, me laying my head on his chest and his arm over me.

This feels right. Always has. Always will.

* * *

 **A few are wondering if there will be drama soon. There's about to be a small time jump soon and C &A will be facing a bump in the road. Initially I didn't want to add obstacles in their path and just let them continue to grow as a couple. But thinking back, it just seemed "too perfect" and with their history, things are bound to go wrong at least once.**

 **The next chapter will be up sometime during the week!**


End file.
